101 Ways to Seduce a Maou
by Made of Ossum
Summary: A collection of (mostly) unrelated one-shots in which Wolfram tries to get Yuuri to sleep with him. Endless fluff and hilarity ahead! / Rated M for sensuality and language. NO SMUT.
1. The Sleeping Seductress

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyo Kara Maou!_

* * *

**A/N: **こんにちは, new readers! This fanfic is going to be endless fluff, so prepare yourselves. If you decide to read on, then you will find a series of one-shots in which Wolfram tries to get Yuri to sleep with him. I am a lesbian so don't expect to get any guy on guy smut. XD I probably won't go over the T rating. Sorry! :P But anyways, all of these stories are completely unconnected unless it is stated otherwise, and my goal is to reach 101 of them! I highly doubt this will happen, but it will be fun to try. I am always open to suggestions for the next installment. (As of right now I only have the second one planned out.) Thanks for looking and please review if you like it! :)_  
_

* * *

**_The Sleeping Seductress_**

* * *

Yuri hated finding Wolfram in his bed every night. This wasn't his room. They weren't married yet. He had no business sleeping with him like that.

He sighed as he climbed in beneath the covers, trying not to look at Wolfram when he lifted them from the mattress because he knew what he'd see. Trying to stay as close to the end of the bed as possible, to avoid any accidental touching. He curled up on his side, facing the wall.

But Wolfram found him anyway. He always seemed to. It wasn't just that he tossed and turned a lot in his sleep; it was like he felt Yuri's presence the moment he crawled in beside him.

A foot brushed against Yuri's leg, but it wasn't a kick. A hand landed on his back but it didn't hurt at all.

Yuri hated that he had no personal space. Wolfram was too invasive.

Yuri rolled over and tried pushing Wolfram's limbs away. The boy made a sound of protest in his sleep. The hand that was on his back now gripped his own hand.

Yuri blushed just slightly, but continued trying to push him away. Unluckily for him, it made Wolfram cling to him even more tightly.

When he found himself completely in Wolfram's embrace, he gave up. This was so embarrassing! He wanted to sleep; he didn't want to be _cuddled_. Yuri's face burned red. The more he struggled, the tighter Wolfram squeezed him. Maybe if he stayed still, Wolfram would release him and go back to thrashing about.

No such luck. Somehow, as soon as Yuri stopped moving, the blonde went still too. _God damn it!_ He tried pushing Wolfram off of him again, but then his fiancé nuzzled his head up under Yuri's, reminding him of a purring cat.

Yuri hated knowing Wolfram dreamed about him. He talked in his sleep, and Yuri didn't know what kinds of things he was picturing. But he always assumed the worst, and those thoughts made him blush like crazy.

"_You little wimp_," Wolfram mumbled. Yuri shivered as Wolfram's hot breath tickled his neck, his lips brushing against Yuri's skin as he spoke.

But Wolfram wasn't speaking anymore. He was just…moving his lips around.

Okay, he was kissing.

"W-Wolfram, stop," Yuri murmured pathetically, blushing like hell. He knew there was no way a deep sleeper like his fiancé would have heard that. But he didn't want to protest too loudly in fear that Wolfram might wake up…and at the same time, he didn't want to remain silent because it felt wrong to allow this without making some kind of effort to stop it.

"_Yuri_…"

"N-no, Wolfram, wake up," he pleaded uncomfortably.

Yuri hated the soft way Wolfram touched him. Like they were lovers…

Wolfram's hands clenched the back of his shirt as he kissed Yuri's neck a little harder.

_Shit, was that his tongue!?_

"N-nnn…!"

Yuri hated the wave of heat that washed over him. He shouldn't be reacting this way to a _guy_! But he was growing hotter with every little movement, caress, and whimper…

"_Mine_," Wolfram hissed, nibbling on him.

"Y-yes," Yuri whimpered.

Yuri hated how quickly he was giving into this. Or even the fact that he was giving in at all. This was wrong on so many levels, Wolfram being a guy, a-and asleep and all…

He stopped pushing against Wolfram's chest and tried to slide his hands around his back instead, to return his embrace. But they were squeezed too tightly together and Wolfram wasn't loosening his grip.

Yuri nudged the blonde head with his nose, receiving a low whine from his fiancé as the boy broke away from his neck. He continued to nudge on his cheeks until Wolfram's face was turned up toward his.

Yuri hated how peaceful and enticing that sleeping face looked.

Whines continued to emanate from his lips until Yuri did the unthinkable.

He kissed them.

Wolfram reacted immediately, surprising Yuri at how passionately he could kiss in his sleep. What was he like when he was awake…?

Yuri hated that he wanted to know the answer.

He continued to kiss Wolfram more and more fervently, quickly forgetting his reservations. It got so rough that he even flipped Wolfram over on the bed. Funny how submissive the boy was when Yuri was doing what he wanted. Manipulative little brat.

Yuri hated the way Wolfram's nightgown rode up after so much moving around. He couldn't help but stop his kisses for a moment to stare. If it was just a little higher, he'd be able to see everything…

He bit his lip. This was wrong, wasn't it? He shouldn't do this while Wolfram was asleep. But he'd lose his courage if Wolfram woke up!

Yuri shut his eyes tightly and steeled his desire. He ran his fingers up Wolframs thigh, pushing his nightgown up little by little, watching Wolfram shiver with pleasure and whine for more. Yuri crashed his lips down forcefully as the fire inside him built up. He was definitely losing control. Suddenly, he was shoving his tongue in Wolfram's mouth, and—

Wolfram's eyes snapped open as he bolted awake. His defense mechanism was activated, and he was pushing and kicking Yuri away before he was even aware of his surroundings.

Shocked out of his high, Yuri slumped back on the bed.

"W-Wolfram? Oh…you…you're awake…"

The realization hit him like a tidal wave and he reddened from his neck up.

Wolfram squinted at him, trying to process what was going on. "Yuri…?" His eyes fell onto the flushed, hot face, disheveled hair and clothes, slightly swollen lips, and the mixture of fear and desire in Yuri's eyes. He felt the cool breeze against his legs and realized with a blush that his nightgown had been pushed all the way up.

Wolfram's mouth dropped open.

"_You were trying to sleep with me!_"

Yuri ducked behind his hands, anticipating a blow of some sort. "N-no! It's not what you think! I couldn't get away!"

"_From what_?" Wolfram demanded, grabbing a pillow and bashing him repeatedly over the head with it. "You've absolutely humiliated me! I'm not some cheap hussy you can take advantage of! If you want my virginity, ask me when I'm _awake_, you little _wimp_!"

"Wolfram! _Wolfram_!" Yuri pleaded, trying to shield himself from Wolfram's wrath. When the blows didn't cease, he burst out in embarrassment, "I-I-I _want _it, okay!"

Wolfram instantly dropped the pillow, and a smirk spread across his lips. "Say that again."

"I want it…," Yuri murmured, glaring down at the bed in resentment.

"You want what?" Wolfram barked.

"_Your virginity_…" He cringed as the words left his mouth. God damn, that was embarrassing! Why'd Wolfram have to word it like that anyways?!

He chuckled in delight. "Well, I guess you'll have to marry me then, won't you," he tsked.

"God damn it, Wolf, that's _it_!" Yuri yelled, tackling him and shoving him back down. "I _know_ you want it or you wouldn't be in my bed, wearing that little thing, and kissing me all over in your sleep!"

Wolfram drew in a sharp breath. "Is the Maou coming out?" he purred in Yuri's ear, running a finger down his chest. "Or is he just _coming_?"

Yuri flinched in embarrassment. "SHUT THE HELL UP! I _order_ you to—"

Wolfram bit him on the ear. "Hey wimp," he hissed. "As hot as that is, this bed is _my _territory, and I'm the only one who's allowed to give orders in it. Now I order you to take off your clothes and fuck me."

"Hrmph," Yuri grunted, rushing to unbutton his shirt with clumsy fingers.

Yuri hated when Wolfram tried to dominate him.

But then, with an alluring kiss from his fiancé, Yuri realized that he really didn't hate anything about this.

He didn't hate anything at all.


	2. Reciprocation

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!_

* * *

**A/N: **Um, hi, I'm back. xD I normally never update that quickly, so don't come to expect this of me...but yeah. School is not in session, and what can I say? I'm addicted to KKM. I'm starving myself this week just so I can buy a deck of KKM playing cards off eBay. xD That's how far gone I am. Anyways, this installment is based off of episode 15, in case you couldn't tell. :) Please enjoy, and if possible, leave some longer reviews for me this time? I want to know what exactly you like so I can keep you guys satisfied! :) Also, please...ideas for the next one. XD おやすみなさい！

* * *

_**Reciprocation**_

* * *

"Why don't you go take a hot bath to relax and freshen up?"

Wolfram's suggestion fell on welcome ears. "Mm, good idea!" the Maou agreed immediately. As he jumped up, dreaming of soaking his aching body in the luxurious tub, the mischievous glint in the blonde's eyes went completely unnoticed.

He did notice, however, that Wolfram was behind him.

"Hey, I hate to ask, Wolfram...but why are you following me?" Yuri inquired, not too sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Well, someone has to come along and scrub your back," his fiancé grinned in response. "Aren't you glad to hear that?"

Yuri's face fell. "Not really..." The whole point of this bath was to relax, right? And, not to be mean or anything, but...usually spending time with Wolfram was anything _except_ relaxing.

Unfortunately, despite his best efforts to keep his mouth shut, Yuri's response still invoked rage.

"_What_?!" Wolfram demanded, infuriated. "Damn it, you wimp! Don't be an ingrate! Be grateful!"

Yuri cringed inwardly. Wolfram's whiny, yelling voice was grating on his nerves. This was exactly what he _didn't_ want right now. Perhaps it would just be best to shut up and act submissive...

"O-okay, sorry," he added quickly.

"As your fiancé, it is only natural that I bathe with you, Yuri," Wolfram continued condescendingly. "After all, it is my duty to ensure that you have the most pleasurable experience you can. All you have to do is sit back and relax, and I'll take care of the rest for you."

He had a huge smirk on his face now, but Yuri had already begun to tune him out. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the steamy water before him.

"Yuri, you're not gonna bathe in your clothes, are you?"

The Maou narrowed his eyes. "Well, God, Wolfram, what's your hurry? I didn't realize you were so eager to see me naked." Suddenly it hit him. "Oh, man! Is that why you really brought me down here?!" he burst out in horror.

"Shut up, wimp!" Wolfram snapped. "Must I _always_ remind you that I am your _fiancé_? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He crossed his arms.

Yuri's eyes bugged out. "_What?! _Is that what you do when I sleep?! Oh, God, that's sick! You're a Peeping Tom!" He shoved him back. "Get out!"

_Now_ Wolfram was pissed. "_Excuse me?!_ How dare you speak to your betrothed in that manner!" He whacked him on the head. "I was speaking of our _duel_, when—need I remind you—_you _were the one who was so quick to try and get _my _clothes off!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Yuri whined, clutching his head. "You hurt me!" He pouted and rubbed it softly. "My poor little head…"

"Do you remember or _not_?" Wolfram demanded, seething.

Yuri tried to think past the throbbing of his temple. "Wait a minute—our duel? You mean when we were wrestling?"

Wolfram's cheeks turned pink. "Yes, in front of all those people! Did it ever occur to you that _that_ kind of behavior is undignified outside of the bedroom?"

Yuri started to chuckle. "Wolfram, there's nothing sexual about wrestling. Guys do it all the time back on Earth. It's a sport."

"How crude!" Wolfram spat. "As your fiancé, I strictly forbid you from wrestling with anyone else! And also from taking your clothes off in front of other men!"

"That would be a difficult one to explain to Murata," Yuri laughed.

"_What?!_" Wolfram grabbed Yuri by the front of his shirt and yanked him forward, glaring straight into his eyes. "Who is this Murata? And why has he seen you naked?! You unfaithful wimp!"

Yuri started to choke from the death grip Wolfram had on him. "He's just a guy from my baseball team! We clean off together after practice sometimes! _It's no big deal_!"

Wolfram continued to shake him. "How dare you say it's no big deal to soak with another man! Stop throwing yourself after every attractive person that comes your way! Am I not good enough for you?!"

"_WOLFRAM!_" Yuri yelled, trying to pull his hands off. "_I thought you wanted to help me relax!_" When that didn't work, he added, "Don't make me order you to leave!"

Breathing heavily, Wolfram released him at once, causing Yuri to fall backwards into the water. Luckily for the blonde, the Great One had no desire to send the Maou back yet. Yuri wondered if he was up there right now, watching and laughing, too entertained to stop the show. He huffed and tried to get back to his feet.

"Oh, Yuri, let me help you!" Wolfram exclaimed. He actually sounded kind of apologetic. He rushed over and immediately began to unbutton Yuri's uniform for him.

Yuri scowled. "I thought you were going to help me stand up, Wolfram, not undress me."

"But what's the point in that? You'd just be getting right back in," he presumptuously pointed out.

Yuri just sighed. "Well, now your clothes are wet, too."

"Well, _I'm_ not a wimp," Wolfram retorted.

"Wolfram, can we please, _please_ stop with that?" Yuri begged. "I'm tired. I just want to relax. You said you'd help me. Remember?" He looked up at him with sad eyes and a quivering lip.

Wolfram tried to glare, but he couldn't resist his fiancé's pleading. "Well okay then, let me help you and stop being such a wimp," he instructed.

Yuri grinned from ear to ear and tried to relax…but as soon as he felt Wolfram's fingers on his pants zipper, he jumped. "What are you doing?!"

"Calm down!" Wolfram ordered him in annoyance. "I told you, leave everything to me and just shut up."

"Well, okay, but be careful there," Yuri whimpered, nervous that Wolfram was going to try something with him.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and pulled the rest of his clothes off _slowly_ to comply with the Maou's request. Not that he minded too much, since it did give him extra time to look.

Wolfram hid his smirk well as he swam away to lay Yuri's clothes on the side of the bath and then take his own off.

Yuri gulped as Wolfram's shirt came off, ducking his head down into the water a little to hide the blush that was spreading. His glistening blonde hair and light skin were so _pretty_. He reminded Yuri of a cover model for the summer edition of a sports magazine, all dripping wet in a bikini at the beach. Except Wolfram didn't have breasts. But you know, some girls were pretty flat-chested too.

Oh God.

Why was he thinking like this?!

As Wolfram slipped his fingers under the waistline of his pants, Yuri thought he was going to die. He tried to shut his eyes, but couldn't. He would swear Wolfram took after his mother with the seductive way he was undressing himself.

_Come on, Shibuya, get a grip. You know what he's got under there. It's not any different from yours, and it's certainly not sexy._

On the other hand, Wolfram could make anything sexy.

_No! Damn it, snap out of it already!_

"Yuri, what are you mumbling about this time?" Wolfram asked in amusement, turning his head to look at him.

Mumbling? _Had he said that out loud?_ Oh great, what had Wolfram heard?!

The bigger problem, though, was what Wolfram was wearing. Or not wearing. Whatever. The fact was that he was now in one of those black thongs, standard issue for Shin Makoku. Yuri couldn't take his eyes away from Wolfram's shapely ass and thighs, or the little…_bulge _in front.

"Oh, just get in the water already!" he yelled, this time submersing himself completely underneath it.

Wolfram chuckled smugly while Yuri couldn't hear. His plan was still working perfectly.

_He'd rather marry a girl, my ass_.

Wolfram finally stripped the G-string off and ducked under to find Yuri. The Maou's face was as red as the fire that Wolfram loved to wield. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to the surface.

Yuri took a deep breath as they came up for air and then immediately began speaking. "You know, I was thinking, it's fine if you want to leave me alone. I'm sure you have more important things to be doing right now than making me comfortable. I can relieve you of your fiancé duties for one day." He laughed nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Wolfram scolded, pulling Yuri's head down into his lap and making him cry out.

He was so close to it! This wasn't right!

Wolfram dabbed some shampoo into his hand and began massaging it into the Maou's black hair. All of a sudden, Yuri went limp.

"You like that, huh?" Wolfram smirked. "You like it when I play with your hair."

Yuri couldn't even argue about this. He let out a little moan. "Yes, it feels great. Please don't stop." He could almost forget about what he was laying on when it felt this nice.

"Well of course it feels good," Wolfram said smugly. "Hair like mine doesn't just come naturally. You have to take care of it properly."

"Did your mom teach you that?" Yuri murmured.

"Of course she did. Her hair is beautiful," Wolfram replied indignantly.

"Yeah, it is…"

Wolfram yanked on his hair. "Don't think about my mother!"

Yuri let out a yelp like an injured puppy. "I'm not, I swear! I'm thinking about you!"

Wolfram's grip relaxed and he just sat there, smirking.

"I—I mean, I'm thinking about—how good your hands feel!" Yuri bit his tongue in frustration. "I mean—!"

Wolfram began to run his fingers through Yuri's hair again, and the Maou instantly slumped back down and stopped speaking.

He let out a sigh of contentment. "Can you do this every day?"

Wolfram laughed. "Whenever you want. But I've gotta clean the rest of your body, too."

"Mm, okay," Yuri agreed, not actually listening. He was too wrapped up in the bliss of having his hair played with.

Wolfram tilted Yuri's head back and rinsed all the shampoo and conditioner out into the water.

Then he grabbed Yuri under the arms and lifted him upright to a seated position.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yuri pouted.

"Oh, be quiet, wimp, I'm scrubbing your back now."

"Stop calling me that!" he exclaimed out of habit. But he couldn't help leaning back into Wolfram's touch. He really was good with his hands. "Would you actually do this every day?" Yuri asked him.

"Of course I would. I told you, it's my duty as your fiancé," Wolfram huffed.

"But what if I don't want to bathe you?"

Wolfram scowled. "Why don't you want to bathe me?" he demanded.

"I just meant, would you still do this if I didn't?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, Yuri, I do a lot of things you don't reciprocate."

The Maou frowned. He had hit a touchy subject and the words "PROCEED WITH CAUTION" were flashing in his head. Maybe it was best to just leave it alone.

"Well…thanks," he said quietly.

Wolfram just tsked.

"Your hands really do feel nice," Yuri added.

The comment brought a smile to Wolfram's face. "And I'm not even done with you yet," he beamed, turning Yuri around and placing his hands on his chest.

Wolfram glanced up, almost as if he was waiting for the go ahead before doing anything else. Yuri caught his eye, heart pounding. Then he slowly nodded.

Wolfram didn't know what seized him, but suddenly he was pushing Yuri down roughly, massaging his skin hard.

"W-Wolfram, you're just…cleaning me, right?" Yuri asked nervously, feeling the passionate change in his fiancé's behavior.

"Of course," Wolfram responded. But his voice sounded huskier, and Yuri knew where he was looking.

"I…I can really do it myself," Yuri protested, his face burning as Wolfram's hands got lower.

"Lay back and relax, wimp," he chided. "You just told me a million times that you like it better when I take care of you."

"That's not…exactly what I said," Yuri blushed furiously. All the nerves in his body felt alive as Wolfram worked his hands over him. He was trying so hard not to let it show…

And then Wolfram's hands left his chest to "clean" a…lower area.

Yuri gasped out. He should feel violated, right? He hadn't wanted this. He had just come here to soak and relax. But Wolfram's hands felt amazing, and Yuri had pretty much begged him for this. He could tell him to stop at any time if he wanted to. But the truth was…he didn't want him to.

Wolfram grabbed him harder and Yuri opened his mouth to cry out. Only he couldn't, because suddenly Wolfram's mouth was there, muffling any sound Yuri might've made with rough, possessive kisses.

And then something inside him just snapped.

Yuri tried to pull his mouth away so he could talk. It was hard, because Wolfram clearly thought he was playing around. But finally he got a brief second of freedom before Wolfram's lips could find his again.

"I want to reciprocate!"

Wolfram finally stopped moving, and his eyes widened a little. "Wh-what?" he asked in awe.

Blushing, Yuri repeated himself, softer this time. "I want to reciprocate…," he murmured.

Wolfram backed up nervously.

Yuri seized him, pushing his hands into his hair. He didn't even bother to keep up the "bathing" guise. Instead, he planted kisses of his own onto Wolfram's lips, and continued down his body.


	3. Playing With Fire

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!_

* * *

**A/N:** My God, I am just spitting these things out. XD This one was actually inspired by a small chat with TheMoonAndStarsLove. :) Thanks, Della!

**_A warning before you proceed!_** - I think this chapter reaches a very _high_ T. Now, it isn't explicit and it's not enough to push it up to an M, but still—if you think you might be uncomfortable reading it—move along. ;)

* * *

_**Playing With Fire**_

* * *

Wolfram was heading back to Covenant Castle after a training session with his men when he heard his name called out.

"Lord Wolfram, please wait a moment!"

He turned around in surprise. And annoyance. "Yes, Cyrano, what is it?" he barked. "I need to check up on my fiancé. I haven't seen him all day."

The soldier looked somewhat crestfallen. "Oh, yes, m'lord, I didn't mean to hold you up... How is King Yuri?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for chit chat! State your business, soldier!"

Cyrano turned red. "Um, well, m'lord..."

Wolfram was just astounded. Never had he seen one of his soldiers look and sound like such a blathering idiot before. He had chosen these men for a reason, damn it!

"I wasn't trying to pry, but word around the castle is that your relationship isn't doing so well...," Cyrano continued shamefully. "And that the king isn't serious about the betrothal."

"_What_?!" Wolfram demanded, enraged at this news. His hands balled into burning hot fists which flame threatened to erupt from. "What right do any of you have to question my intimate relationship with King Yuri?! If you had _seen_ the proposal, then you would not even dare to question the seriousness of it! Yuri slapped me with the passion of ten _thousand_ maidens!"

Cyrano backed up fearfully. "I-I do not doubt it, Lord W-Wolfram," he stuttered out. "I...I suppose I was just hoping the rumors were true, because...he beat me to it."

Wolfram's eyebrows shot up. "What are you talking about, Cyrano?" he demanded.

"Please forgive my insolence," the soldier begged, "but my admiration for you becomes stronger with each passing year that I am under your instruction. I had hoped that you could overlook my lower rank and someday see me as a...an equal in...l-l-love."

"_What_?"

"I suppose I had...I had hoped the rumors were true, so that I could comfort you in the king's folly," Cyrano went on. "Then perhaps you would see your true value through my eyes, and break off the engagement with him so that you could replace it with one who truly does love you dearly, Lord Wolfram." The soldier reached out for his hand and kissed it. "I am still yearning for a chance to show you the endless depths of _my_ passion, m'lord."

* * *

Wolfram tossed and turned in bed that night, torn by the question of what he should say to Yuri—if anything.

Would Yuri even care?

_That_ was the question that really bothered him.

Wolfram could justify what had happened in a million different ways. He needed no assurance that he had done the right thing in this situation.

But he did need assurance that his fiancé even cared enough about him to get angry.

"Wolfram, stop moving!" Yuri whined from beside him. His mouth was in a scowl and his eyes shut tight. Poor little baby who didn't know how to share a bed with someone.

"Yuri," Wolfram hissed, kicking him lightly. "Stop sleeping, I need to tell you something."

Yuri let out a huge yawn in response and turned over so that his back was facing Wolfram.

"Ugh!" The blonde kicked him harder this time, on the back of his shin. "I'm serious!"

"Ow!" Yuri curled into a ball for better protection. "Abusive," he murmured.

"Oh, really?" Wolfram scoffed, more to himself this time. "You're the one who refuses to show me any affection at all. And _I_ get called abusive. Unbelievable."

Yuri didn't say anything for a few moments. And then Wolfram could hear a light snoring.

"Unbelievable!" he exclaimed louder, kicking the mattress. "Well for your information, Yuri, there are plenty of men who would love to get their hands on me! And maybe one of them actually did!"

The snoring stopped.

"Yeah," Wolfram scoffed. "Didn't think you'd care." He turned and curled up, mirroring Yuri's position. A moment or two of silence passed, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"WHO TOUCHED YOU?"

Wolfram stopped crying, immediately frozen in shock. That voice...that was—

Yuri bolted upright. "ANSWER ME!"

Wolfram rolled over, his green eyes widened in shock as they gazed up into the matured face of the Maou, with his fierce eyes and lengthened black hair. He only ever appeared when a great injustice had occurred. Did Yuri consider Wolfram's unfaithfulness an injustice of this extremity?

"WHO. TOUCHED. YOU!"

The Maou struck him across the face a million times harder than Yuri had when Wolfram insulted his mother. The blonde let out a soft cry. His cheek instantly turned red, and tears of pain sprung to his eyes. What—what was that? A rebuke? A profession of love? A reminder of whom he was betrothed to marry?

Wolfram steeled himself, prepared to receive another blow. "It doesn't matter who it was!" he yelled. "What matters is that you never have! And you forced me to get it someplace else!"

The Maou's glare intensified. "YOU, WHO CLAIM TO LOVE ME MORE THAN ANY OTHER, HAVE VIOLATED OUR BETROTHAL THROUGH AN UNFORGIVABLE ACT. I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY."

"Good!" Wolfram screamed back. He sat up, barreling fists down on Yuri's chest. "I don't want mercy! I want you to show me that you return my fucking feelings!" Tears streamed down his face. "You were never serious about marrying me! I'm doing you a favor by being the unfaithful one! Just get out now, WIMP!"

An extreme force shoved him to the bed, pinning him down and knocking the wind out of him.

Struggling to breathe, Wolfram gasped out, "What? Still so afraid to touch me that you—have to—use your damn magic?!"

"IF YOU INSIST ON BLAMING ME FOR YOUR ADULTEROUS CRIMES, THEN I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!"

"Oh, bull shit!" Wolfram challenged him. "You said that already! Are you going to punish me or not?!"

"THE PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR CRIMES WILL BE THE SURRENDER OF YOUR BODY!"

Wolfram drew in a breath of wonder. "S-surrender of my—"

His murmuring was cut short as the Maou descended on him, literally ripping his nightgown in two. Flames alighted Yuri's demon body, disintegrating his own pajamas, then vanished after serving their purpose. Wolfram let out a cry as his fiancé crushed him against his chest, bruising his neck all over with hot kisses.

Wolfram's eyes glazed over in pleasure. He knew that this act was only about possession. It didn't mean that Yuri loved him, and he wasn't supposed to enjoy it. The Maou had no consideration of Wolfram's comfort at all; in fact, the more it hurt, the better. It was punishment, to remind Wolfram that his body wasn't his to give out freely anymore. It belonged to the king now. So everything that happened tonight was purely for the Maou's benefit.

And strangely enough, that was okay with Wolfram.

He would rather every night be mixed with pain and pleasure than utter devoid of Yuri's touch. He took joy in knowing that the king got so enraged at the thought of another man possessing him that his Maou form was unleashed. That he would resort to _this_ as a means of restoring "justice."

The Maou shoved Wolfram's face into a pillow to muffle any noise. Wolfram wished he hadn't. He didn't care if the whole castle came running and saw him like this.

"I don't need it!" he tried to insist, hoping his words were understood through all the fluff. "Don't you want to hear how I sound when you take me, Yuri," he moaned.

Yuri's teeth came down on his ass in response and the pillow flew across the room, flying smack into the wall.

The Maou didn't waste any time after that. Wolfram's nails dug into the mattress, back laced with sweat, as he released an agonizing scream.

Finally.

In this one moment, Wolfram was truly Yuri's.

The double black collapsed against him, and through Wolfram's stupor he realized something very, very bad.

Yuri had changed back. Before the Maou had...ahem..._exited_.

* * *

"WOLFRAM?! WHAT THE FUCKING—I—YOU—WHAT?!"

Wolfram awoke groggily to the fresh sounds of Yuri panicking in the morning.

"_Yuri_," he murmured sleepily. "Keep it down. I'm still tired."

"Tired from WHAT?!" he screeched in Wolfram's ear, having still not moved a muscle since he transformed back. "WHY AM I—YOU KNOW—?!"

"I don't know why you're interrogating _me_ when I'm the one waking up to a throbbing ass," Wolfram grumbled. "And quit getting turned on. I'm not ready to go again."

"I AM NOT GETTING TURNED ON!"

"Oh, okay. That explains why you feel so much harder."

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO HERE?! DO YOU WANT ME TO JUST—PULL OUT?!"

"Why don't you ask the Maou," Wolfram suggested with a smirk. "And while you're at it, tell him that I never cheated. _Cyrano_ kissed _me_. So I set his ass on fire. Literally." He chuckled at the memory, and then his voice got a bit huskier. "But let him know I had a fun night, wimp. He's a million times better than you'll ever hope to be."_  
_

"_Oh my God_,_ I can't believe I did this_! I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!"

"Well, I _wanted_ to go back to sleep, but if you insist—I'll help you remember, wimp. It's your turn to be uke anyways."

"WOLFRAM!"


	4. Spoons

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!_

* * *

**A/N: **すみません! I know it's taken me longer than normal to update! I hope y'all had a great holiday though! Enjoying the new year so far? :)

I've decided to stop spelling Yuuri's name correctly...even though I like typing Yuri because LESBIANS! xD But I don't want y'all to think I'm a dumb American or something. ;)

* * *

_**Spoons**_

* * *

"If Lord Gwendal and Lady Anissina got together, who do you think would be the big spoon?"

"I bet it would be Lady Anissina. You know how scared she makes Lord Gwendal."

Tittering, the maids ran down the hallway, unaware that their voices had wafted into Yuuri's chamber as they passed by.

He let out a laugh. "That's a funny thing to think about, isn't it, Wolfram? Gwendal as little spoon."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "Why are you imagining my brother as an eating utensil? I'm the only one allowed in your mouth."

Yuuri laughed again, oblivious to the innuendo. "No, no, I mean like cuddling," he clarified.

"You want to cuddle with Gwendal?!" Wolfram demanded.

"No! Didn't you hear the maids? They think that Lady Anissina would be the big spoon if she was with Gwendal," Yuuri explained.

"What is a big spoon?" Wolfram frowned, trying to make sense of these new terms in his mind. "Is the little spoon the one who cuddles up to the big spoon?"

"Yes," Yuuri confirmed with a smile.

"I think you're the little spoon then," Wolfram smirked, "because you're such a wimp."

"Hey!" Yuuri frowned. "Stop calling me that! You might act big all the time, but you force me to spoon you a whole lot!"

Wolfram grunted. "Spooning is cuddling?" he questioned again. Yuuri nodded, and Wolfram threw his hands into the air. "I don't get it! Who spoons whom, Yuuri? I'm lost."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Oh, just forget it."

"No! I want to understand the joke about my brother," Wolfram insisted. "_Explain_."

"You don't _get_ my explanation!" Yuuri countered. He let out an exasperated sigh. He had better things to do this morning than cuddle with Wolfram. But— "I guess I'll just have to show you. Lay down."

Wolfram's eyebrows lifted and he began to smirk mischievously. He crawled back into bed and sprawled out all seductively, legs spread slightly apart.

"Hey, wipe that weird look off your face!" Yuuri huffed, blushing. "I'm just going to give you an example of spoons. Don't make it awkward."

"It isn't awkward. I'm your betrothed," Wolfram rebutted, still smug that he was getting this opportunity. He patted the bed. "Come on, Yuuri," he purred.

Yuuri climbed in beside him, face red. He cuddled up to Wolfram from behind, grabbing him around the middle and pulling their bodies closer to each other so that they fit together perfectly side by side. But then, it was pretty weird to think that they were a perfect fit when Wolfram's ass was pressed up against his crotch, wasn't it?

"So, this is me spooning you," he murmured, ashamed of himself. "Do you get it now?"

"I don't know," Wolfram said slowly, the gears in his head spinning fast. "You're cuddling up to me, so you're the little spoon?"

"No, no, I'm the _big_ spoon because I'm spooning you," Yuuri tried to explain, wishing this could just stop already. "I'm holding you. I'm pressed up against you."

"But you're cuddling me."

"We're _both_ cuddling."

Wolfram chuckled silently, determined to keep this going as long as he could. Yuuri never cuddled him out of his own free will like this!

"So what's the difference?" he asked innocently.

"I just told you!" Yuuri pursed his lips together. "Will it help if we try it the other way now?"

"Oh, but I kind of like this," Wolfram cooed, gently stroking the hands that were wrapped around him.

Tingles shot up Yuuri's arms.

"Well, it's your turn to be big spoon," he said firmly, getting up and climbing over the blonde since he was refusing to move.

Wolfram slid into the position with ease. He pulled his fiance tight against him and even wrapped one leg over Yuuri's, intertwining them together. Then he nestled his mouth by Yuuri's ear.

"Like this?" he whispered.

More tingles. _God damn it..._

"Yes, that's perfect!" Yuuri responded in an overly cheery voice. "I guess you understand it now. So, we should probably get dressed."

"_Dressed_?" Wolfram scoffed. "Big spoon says no," he murmured, "so little spoon has to obey."

"Hey!" Yuuri burst out frantically, struggling against Wolfram's arms. "That's not how it works! The big spoon makes the little spoon feel safe!"

"You are safe," Wolfram smiled softly. "You're always safe with me, _Yuu-chan_. I already promised you I'll never let go."

Yuuri's ears bristled at the pet name. "But I _want _you to let go now!" he wailed.

Wolfram bit his ear. "No! I'm the big spoon!"

Yuuri yelped loudly. "What the heck, Wolfram! Big spoons don't bite the little spoons' ears!" He wriggled and struggled against his fiancé. "Just let me go already! You understand spoons now!" His eyes suddenly shot open, wide as saucers. "_Are you trying to hump me_?!"

"What?!" Wolfram demanded. "Certainly not! You're the one rubbing your ass against me, wimp!" A light blush spread across his cheeks. "Would you just _hold still...!_" _And stop turning me on!_

"Why?! What are you gonna do to me?!" Yuuri howled.

Wolfram cried in outrage. "I just wanted to cuddle you, damn it! Is that too much to ask!" He closed his eyes and, breathing heavily, loosened his grip.

Yuuri took the first opportunity to break free. _Of course_.

Then he turned over and saw the look of disappointment on Wolfram's face.

And felt like a load of shit.

"I...I'm sorry, Wolfram," he said quietly. "I just got kind of...uncomfortable." He glanced down sheepishly.

"I'm your fiancé," Wolfram reminded him halfheartedly. "I shouldn't make you uncomfortable."

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Yuuri burst out suddenly. He threw his arms around Wolfram and nuzzled his head up under the blonde's chin. "I'll be your little spoon. Okay?"

"Unh!" Wolfram's eyes snapped open in shock. "_Yuuri_..." His heart warmed immediately, and a soft smile spread across his face. He held his lover close and stroked his gorgeous black hair. "I'll keep you safe," he promised, kissing his forehead.

Yuuri blushed deeply, his skin burning where Wolfram's lips had touched him. "I know you will... You really...care about me..."

"I love you, Yuuri," Wolfram corrected him.

There it was. That word. That dreaded word. Yuuri didn't want to think about that right now. What was he even supposed to say to something like that?

"It's okay," Wolfram smiled. "You're not used to this yet. It's not like I was all that crazy about it at first either." He laughed softly at the memory. "I mean, you are half-human. And you're definitely all wimp." He stuck his tongue out. "Didn't you ever stop to think that I was out of your league?"

"Oh, shut up, you idiot!" Yuuri pushed lightly against his chest.

Wolfram pulled him in even tighter and crushed their lips together. "No, you shut up."

"W-Wolfram..."

"How about my little spoon stops talking for now and lets the big spoon lead him?"

Yuuri gazed up at him, trembling all over. "Lead him where?"

The kisses continued down his neck.

"You're safe, Yuuri. Safe in my arms."

He gasped softly with each caress.

"I'm...safe...because you...l-love me..." Yuuri kissed him back tentatively. "Big spoon."


	5. If I Were A Girl

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!_

* * *

**A/N: **So I actually have had this chapter written for a while, but I only got three reviews on the last one... I have Chapter 6 done as well, but I don't want to post it unless I get some more feedback on this one. I'm not trying to be a review whore or anything, but I feel like I disappointed y'all and I just want to know what I'm doing wrong or what you want to see from me in the future. So, yeah. Let me know what you want out of this, please!

(Also, in case y'all are wondering, this one is based on "The Night of the Banquet" episode from Season 3.)

* * *

_**If I Were A Girl**_

* * *

Wolfram hated this damn orange gown. The only person he should have to dress up for was Yuuri. Drag was just humiliating outside of the bedroom.

It was bullshit that Yuuri looked as cute as could be with those long, curly brown locks and Wolfram couldn't even dance with him.

But when he saw that feminine young man twirling around his fiancé, he couldn't take it, even if they WERE on an undercover mission.

"Excuse me, pardon me," he apologized as he made his way to the center where they were. He used his prettiest voice and finest manners, but when he was close enough, he "accidentally" stumbled and spilled his glass of red wine all over Yuuri's dance partner.

The young man glared up at him behind his glasses, but Wolf kept up the act. "Oopsie!" he giggled, throwing his arms around Yuuri. "Miko-chan, I think I drank too much again."

Yuuri looked more than a little flustered. "I-I'm sorry, Sara," he apologized, "but I have to help out my friend."

"It's not a problem," Sara said smoothly, even though he was sopping wet. "I hope we can meet again soon."

_Over my dead body._

"Yeah that'd be nice," Yuuri smiled.

Wolfram "accidentally" stepped on his foot. Yuuri yelped like an injured puppy but gritted his teeth to keep the smile on his face. "All right, let's get you home," he attempted to chuckle.

The two successfully hobbled off without making much more of a scene. They exited the ballroom, and Wolfram immediately dragged Yuuri down the hallway until he found a small closet they could duck into.

As soon as the door was shut, he shoved Yuuri hard against the wall. "What the hell were you doing, you heartless wimp?!"

"_Me_?!" Yuuri countered, aggravated at his fiance's rough treatment. "You were supposed to be looking for suspicious characters!"

"Yeah, and that's exactly what I was doing until I saw _you_ dancing with another man!" Wolfram grabbed the front of Yuuri's gown and then rammed him back against the wall.

"Would you _stop_ doing that!" Yuuri exclaimed in outrage. "I was _trying_ not to blow my cover! He asked me to dance. What was I supposed to say, no?!"

"_Yes, that's exactly what you should've said_!" Wolfram hissed through clenched teeth, fighting the urge to continue beating Yuuri up.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for acting like a polite aristocratic woman!" Yuuri snapped defensively. "And anyways, maybe I _did_ want to dance with him, so what?! He's pretty beautiful. He could even give you a run for your money."

"_What. Did. You. Say?!_" Wolfram's hands were around Yuuri's neck in a flash.

His fiance gasped and choked for air. But, like an idiot, kept up the antagonizing. "If I was a girl, he would've totally scored tonight!"

Wolfram's grip got tighter and he slammed Yuuri against the wall for the third time. "_YOU ADULTEROUS LECH!_" he screamed, his hands fire-hot, and for a second Yuuri actually believed that Wolfram might kill him. But in the very next moment, the blonde let go and slumped to the ground, crying.

Yuuri blinked, panting for his breath and wondering what the hell had just happened. He slowly sat down beside Wolfram, and as he gazed over at his fiancé in the pretty dress, with his hair all done up in flowers, Yuuri saw a pretty girl who had just gotten her heart broken by some cruel jerk.

This jerk, he realized, was himself.

"W-Wolfram, I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to take it that far," Yuuri said earnestly. "I shouldn't have said that."

Wolfram finally looked up at him, eyes glossed over. "You didn't mean it?"

"Well, not _all_ of it...," Yuuri muttered.

Wolfram immediately glared at him. "I don't want to hear your damn excuse!"

"I'm not making excuses! I'm trying to apologize!" Yuuri insisted, grasping Wolfram's hands in his and forcing the other boy to look into his eyes. "He wouldn't have scored tonight. I'm not that kind of girl. Guy. Okay?"

"But you still think he's beautiful," Wolfram whispered, a few more tears slipping down his cheeks and falling onto Yuuri's hands.

"But—but—isn't that a good thing?" Yuuri asked hopefully. "Wolfram, this is the first time I've noticed another guy since living in Shin Makoku!" He smiled brightly.

"_The first time_?!" Wolfram half-yelled, half-sobbed, trying to yank his hands away. "Just let _go _of me!"

"No, you don't understand!" Yuuri kept a firm grip on him until Wolfram conjured another burst of flames and he was forced to let go, yelping in pain.

"I do understand!" he choked out. "I understand perfectly well that you've never once noticed your own _fiance, _but you want to fuck this—this stranger!"

"I do not want to—to do that!" Yuuri yelled, blushing madly. "And I—I have noticed you..."

Wolfram sniffed just a little, and his tears didn't pour out _quite_ so hard; and yet, even still, he braced himself for the "but."

"But I was just trying to say...I never noticed guys in Japan. Only girls." Yuuri's words came out slowly, and then he sped them up and said all the rest in one breath: "And I wasn't trying to propose to you and I had no idea you would fall in love with me and it was scary and weird and wrong and tempting and then, I—I—I—" He began stuttering and couldn't look at Wolfram anymore. "And then I just...I noticed Sara, and yes, I realized I was attracted to him and that maybe my feelings for you didn't seem so weird anymore."

"F-feelings?" Wolfram repeated breathlessly.

Yuuri nodded silently, staring at the floor and blushing as hard as he possibly could.

"What...feelings?" A smirk slowly spread across the blonde's face. He wiped away the wetness from his eyes and crawled on top of Yuuri's lap, cupping the boy's face in his hands. "These kinds of...feelings?" he whispered, gently kissing him for the first time, just like he'd dreamed of doing ever since they met.

Yuuri drew in a nervous breath but allowed Wolfram to caress him. He just sat there for a few moments, taking it in like one of the many fantasies he'd had of his fiancé—keeping it on the edge of his brain, allowing his senses to get excited, but trying not to dwell on that feeling lest it overcome him completely. But as those soft pink lips pushed and prodded his own, Yuuri began to dwell on it and started to respond. He kissed back tentatively at first, letting Wolfram lead him as the feelings took hold on him and the embrace became more and more passionate.

When he first felt Wolfram's tongue on him, pleading for entrance, the slow building desire finally did overtake him. He parted his lips and took hold of Wolfram's tongue with his own, leaning into his body and pushing him down to the floor as they kissed, or rather, made out. Yuuri opened his eyes just long enough to see the ecstasy on Wolfram's face and he let out a small moan of his own at the sight.

"D-did I ever tell you...how hot you...you make me in that outfit?"

Wolfram gave him a small, smug smile. "Then I guess I'll have to keep this stupid orange gown."


	6. Manipulation

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the responses, everyone! I just started reading the light novels, and oh my gosh, I love that they're in Yuuri's first person because his thoughts about Wolfram are just adorable! I'm not very far yet, but I'm super excited to keep reading.

Anyways, this one is based on the "Greta and Yuuram" episode. Although she is annoying at times, Greta is one of my favorite Yuuram shippers haha. xD Of course she wants her daddies to be together! :) The royal family is just too cute.

(Oh and again, high T. Pretty sure most of the chapters will be high T from now on, so this will probably be my last warning about that. XD)

* * *

_**Manipulation**_

* * *

"Yuuri..." Wolfram placed a hand on his fiancé's shoulder. "I've been thinking a lot about our beloved daughter lately."

The two boys were sitting on the edge of Yuuri's bed, preparing for sleep. Luckily for Wolfram, Greta had chosen to stay in her own room tonight, although the reason for this decision broke his heart. But he knew she was a strong little girl, taking after her fathers and all. And he was so very thankful for the opportunity this presented him.

"Do you think she's all right, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked sadly.

"Yes," was the blonde's earnest response. "She's our daughter, you know. But she saw Yuuram as a baby brother...she faced those gruesome monsters and defended him with her life... It will take some time for her to recover from this tragedy."

"I'd do anything to help her," Yuuri swore, his dark black eyes glistening with tears.

"Anything?" Wolfram gave him a soft push down onto the bed.

Yuuri just gazed up in confusion. "Yes, of course. What are you...doing?" His talking stalled as Wolfram stripped off the nightgown he had just donned.

"It's just that...I had an idea. To help Greta," Wolfram clarified.

"A-and what does that have to do with getting naked, exactly?" Yuuri asked nervously, his cheeks turning bright red as he noticed the fact that Wolfram had never put on any underwear that night.

"She needs another sibling, Yuuri," Wolfram explained matter-of-factly. "A baby to take the place of our beloved Bearbee child."

"A b-b-baby?!" Yuuri sputtered out. "But—me—I—and you—you—WE'RE BOTH GUYS!"

Wolfram chuckled. "So? Male demons can get pregnant, too. You know same-sex relationships are common in Shin Makoku. How do you think the family line gets carried on?"

Yuuri's eyes were saucers, and he stumbled over his words like a blathering idiot. "Y-you want...pregnant...and I—" He gulped and made vulgar hand movements, making one hand into a cylinder shape and moving a finger in and out of it.

Wolfram pressed against him and held his fiance close. "Just think how happy it would make our Greta," he purred softly in Yuuri's ear. "She's so lonely. And sad."

"Wouldn't it be easier to adopt?!" Yuuri burst out frantically.

Wolfram tsked. "That's a long, legal process, Yuuri. Demon pregnancy is quick, like you witnessed with Nikola. And besides, can you imagine how adorable a child born out of our love would be? Just think of our Bearbees!" He kissed Yuuri's ear and cooed, "Nogisu."

Tingles shot down Yuuri's spine. "We aren't even married yet—"

"Greta needs a sibling _now_, wimp," Wolfram urged him. "We can hold the wedding ceremony shortly after."

_Crap_, Yuuri thought to himself. He was running out of excuses!

Wolfram took his silence as a good thing and began a trail of kisses down his neck, stopping at the collar of his pajamas so he could undo the buttons.

"N-nnn!" Yuuri's body was trembling all over, a mixture of fear and arousal.

"Y-you're too young to get pregnant," he struggled half-heartedly.

Wolfram's hands were working their way down his chest. "Nonsense. Our love already birthed the Bearbees, and we've adopted Greta since then. I'm 82, Yuuri, and you're an adult now as well. We can handle this."

"We can handle this?!" Yuuri repeated, panting heavily now. "I couldn't handle it when Nikola went into labor, and—"

"Hush now," Wolfram demanded, sliding off Yuuri's pajama bottoms. A smirk immediately spread across his delicate face. "Look, you're already ready to start trying."

"Wolfram!" Yuuri screeched in embarrassment. "Whatever you do, don't—! touch...me..."

Too late. Yuuri let out a loud moan, against his will.

Wolfram caressed him for a little while, then stopped, all without a word.

Yuuri's dark eyes gazed up at him, filling over with intense longing that he refused to voice.

Wolfram cradled him again, their bare flesh pressed together, as he whispered, "I can only get pregnant through your love, Yuuri. Please don't do this tonight if your love for me isn't genuine."

Great, now he was scaring Yuuri even more. "I—I—" He was trembling too much to speak, a tumult of emotions running rampant in his chest. Wolfram gazed deep into his black, desire-laden eyes, and suddenly both boys were attacking each other's lips with a fervent need.

As their lips repeatedly crashed together, they wrestled around on the bed, fighting for top position...even though Wolfram already knew he was going to take the bottom. He bit Yuuri's bottom lip lightly, gazing up at him with a feigned innocence that drove Yuuri crazy. Wolfram backed up slowly on the bed, forcing Yuuri to crawl after him as he sucked softly on that lip.

"Are you going to do it?" Wolfram whispered, a smug smile on his face.

Yuuri gave him a resolved nod. "F-for Greta," he clarified.

Wolfram wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and pulled him down on top of him. "I'd prefer not to think of our daughter anymore during this," he whispered laughingly.

"N-nn," Yuuri murmured, going in for another kiss.

This time, he sent shivers down Wolfram's spine as he poured his entire heart into the embrace. It was soft, and romantic, the kind of kiss that made your whole body melt into a pile of gooey, lovey dovey mush.

"I don't want to hurt you," Yuuri whispered fearfully.

"I can take it," Wolfram promised, his emerald eyes filled with a soft longing. "I just want you to make love to me, Yuuri."

"L-l-l-l—," Yuuri stuttered, unable to get that dreadful world out.

"You do love me, don't you, Yuuri?"

He gulped and nodded. "I l-l-l-l—"

Wolfram chuckled quietly. "You don't have to say it yet, Yuuri. Just show me."

He nodded again, but nervousness was beginning to pour out of him.

"You won't hurt me," Wolfram assured him. Then, smirking, pulled a small bottle out of God knows where. "If you're that concerned, we can use this stuff I stole from Conrart's room."

Yuuri's face turned red all over at the sight of the lubricant. "Will you—"

"Yes, I'll help put it on," Wolfram smirked. "How could I resist the opportunity?"

He seized Yuuri roughly, and the Maou let out a cry.

"Wimp," Wolfram murmured huskily.

"Don't call me that!" Yuuri burst out, flipping Wolfram over and bracing himself.

The first time was torturously slow, as Yuuri explored his new territory. With each thrust, Wolfram felt every last bit of his lover's passions and emotions. And Yuuri didn't last very long.

But as they continued throughout the night, Yuuri grew more confident and capable. He stopped treating Wolfram like a porcelain doll and got rough with him, moving breathtakingly fast. He even started pleasuring Wolfram at the same time, to make absolutely sure he wasn't the only one satisfied with his work.

Finally, gasping for air and bodies thick with sweat, they called it quits for the night and Yuuri held Wolfram tightly against him.

"You were beautiful," he murmured, softly kissing the blonde's beautiful face all over.

Wolfram shivered and clung to his body. "Well, you're the best lover Shin Makoku has ever known," he sang Yuuri's praises. "Even if you were a wimp starting out."

Yuuri smiled and stroked Wolfram's back. "Do you think I put a baby in you?"

Wolfram ducked his head down and remained silent. He started to shake and Yuuri pulled away to see what was wrong.

Wolfram was LAUGHING. Silently laughing, so hard it was racking his body.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaimed.

The blonde gasped for air and wiped a tear from his face. "I'm s-sorry, Yuuri," he chuckled. "But I'm afraid that I can't get pregnant after all."

Dumbfounded, Yuuri tried to think of a reason for this...and then it clicked. "Y-you mean you're barren?! We should've started sooner, Wolf! We might've had a chance!" He held him close again. "Wolf, I'm so sorry. That's terrible."

Wolfram pushed him away. "No, no!" he laughed. "I just...wasn't completely honest about the male pregnancy thing."

Yuuri stared blankly at him.

"It's no different for demons. Men can't...bear children." He laughed hard at his fiancé's naiveté.

Yuuri's mouth gaped open, then suddenly he bubbled over in anger. "YOU LIED TO ME?!" he demanded, bringing his hand down on Wolfram's ass.

"Ow!" Wolfram burst out, laughing despite the sting.

"You manipulated me into—fucking you?!" Yuuri brought his hand down again.

"What are you even trying to do?" Wolfram demanded, still laughing at his silly Yuuri. "That's a turn on!"

"God damn you, Wolfram von Bielefeld! Using our daughter to get me into bed with you! Did you really want me to fuck you that badly?! You no good son of a—" he spun off curses into the night, spanking Wolfram repeatedly.

Wolf just smiled at his outrage. "I love you, wimp."

And for once, he knew that Yuuri loved him, too.

* * *

**A/N: **By the way, I do know that mpreg is canon in KKM. I just thought the ending would be funnier if it wasn't. XD Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Cuddle-Sized

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!_

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that it's been so long! I haven't had too much inspiration as of late. -sigh- But yes, I'm back with a new one. This is the first chapter that's kind of a sequel to a previous one. It was inspired by my one-shot _Substitution_, so if you haven't read that already, please do (as it is separate from this fic)! However, it picks up after the _Spoons_ chapter (so it's kind of implied that the boys have already been pretty intimate with each other, hehehe).

* * *

_**Cuddle-Sized**_

* * *

Yuuri walked into his room and stared blankly at his surroundings. No, this wasn't right. He must've walked into the wrong one by accident. The castle was pretty huge, with 250 rooms and all.

But hadn't he been staying here long enough to know his way around by now?

Yuuri stepped back out into the hallway to double check. It sure looked like the right one.

He ran back into his room and opened all of the drawers in his dresser. Those were his clothes.

And the adjoining bathroom was his bathroom.

So then why was there a twin-sized bed sitting smack dab in the middle of the Maou's suite?!

"_Where the hell is my bed?!_" he yelled in outrage, at no one in particular.

A maid rushed in upon hearing his outburst. "Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" she asked worriedly.

Yuuri forced a smile. Although he was fuming inside, he didn't want to yell at a pretty girl who likely had nothing to do with this. After all, there was no way a girl could move the massive bed that_used_ to take up most of the gigantic room.

"Where is my bed?" he asked again, this time as diplomatically as possible.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked nervously. "Is the new one not up to your standards?"

"Well, as you can see, it's very small." He gestured, his lips pursed in frustration. "You wouldn't happen to know _why_ I have a new one, would you?"

She wrung her hands. "Lord Wolfram said that Your Majesty would prefer it. We had Dakoskos move it in here straight away for you. But if you would like a different mattress, or something, I can get—"

Yuuri cut her off, seething. "No, the _mattress_ isn't the problem. Please go find _Lord Wolfram_ and ask him to come see me immediately. I need to speak with him."

"O-of course! Right away, Your Majesty!" The maid gave him a nervous curtsy, clearly not used to seeing the normally sweet and caring Maou so angry, and sped out of his room as fast as she could.

Yuuri sat down on the bed and waited, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. Who the hell did Wolfram think he was, playing this kind of a prank?! It just wasn't right to mess with a king's luxurious sleeping arrangements like that! Yuuri had no desire for most of the perks that came with power, but a nice bed was one of the things he really appreciated in this world!

As if on cue, the blonde devil himself sauntered in. "Yuuri?" he asked overenthusiastically. "A maid said you wanted to see me immediately?" He sat down beside him and smirked proudly. "I bet you want to test out your new bed with your beloved fiancé, is that it?"

Yuuri's face immediately turned red, but he blamed it on his current temper instead of his embarrassment at Wolfram's suggestion. He shut his eyes and yelled back, "No, of course I don't! I want to know what the hell is the meaning of this!"

Wolfram frowned. "Do I really need a reason to get you a present, Yuuri?"

"A present?!" Yuuri repeated in disbelief. "Quit messing around! This isn't funny!"

Wolfram was beginning to look irritated. "There's nothing funny about me getting you a bed that would make you feel more at home!"

Yuuri just stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Wolfram glared. "In case you didn't notice, I took great pains to get you a bed that's just like the one you have on Earth!"

No, Yuuri hadn't noticed. He stood up and took a second look at the small bed. Sure enough, it was identical to the one in his room on Earth. From the bed frame right down to the sheets, Wolfram had replicated it in painstaking accuracy.

So...he was trying to be thoughtful?

Yuuri sighed. He really hated to admit it, but it had been a nice gesture. Even if it was one he hadn't wanted. He couldn't exactly demand to get the big one back now that he realized all the work Wolfram had put into this.

"Wow...you really did a great job," he found himself saying. He offered Wolfram a smile. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I just wasn't expecting it."

"It was a surprise," Wolfram clarified. "You weren't supposed to expect it."

"Right. Well...thank you."

Wolfram was up in a flash, his arms squeezing Yuuri into a hug. He pulled back a little and asked suggestively, "So, are we going to test it out?"

Yuuri was bright red, and he pushed Wolfram away. "_No_! I'm not having sex with you!"

* * *

Yuuri retired with a sigh that evening. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be sleeping in his Earth bed replica. But he would just have to deal with it for a time. And besides, this meant no Wolfram kicking him off his bed in the middle of the night. Resignedly, he put on his pajamas and pulled back the comforter.

"WOLFRAM?!"

Taken aback, Yuuri stumbled and fell down hard on his ass.

Wolfram blinked his sleepy eyes open and smiled when he saw his fiancé. "Yuuri!" he exclaimed happily. "What took you so long?"

Yuuri was not at all used to Wolfram being this cheerful, but he tried not to let it deter him. "No. N. O. No way in hell are you sleeping in that bed with me! It's made for one person and one person only!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Why would they make a cuddle-sized bed for only one person? You can't spoon yourself."

A deep blush spread across Yuuri's face and his eyes shot wide open. "W-what?! You are not spooning me tonight! You are not even sleeping here! Go back to your own room!"

Wolfram just smiled in amusement. He held out a hand to help Yuuri off the floor. "Get up, you big wimp."

Still blushing furiously, Yuuri continued to spout, "I mean it, Wolfram! There's no room for you—augh!" He let out a shriek as Wolfram grabbed his hand and yanked him onto the bed.

Yuuri thrashed around a bit, but Wolfram had him pinned down underneath him. With a triumphant smirk, he leaned his face in and kissed Yuuri just to get him to stop fighting.

It worked.

Yuuri's eyes were as wide as saucers, his face 50 shades of red. Wolfram felt him shudder underneath him, and as he pulled back, Yuuri was still so stunned and embarrassed that he hadn't even closed his mouth yet.

"Stop," Yuuri bleated weakly.

Wolfram just smirked in response. "It's getting harder to resist, isn't it, wimp?"

"Don't call me that," he muttered halfheartedly.

This tiny bed would be the death of him, Yuuri realized as Wolfram began unbuttoning his top. He let out small gasps with every single one that Wolfram undid, hating the fact that there was no escape from this pleasurable torture. Even if he _could_ roll away, he'd end up on the floor. Unless he got the big bed back, he'd be subjected to Wolfram's touch every night...and as much as he hated to admit it, it _was_ getting harder to resist the blonde angel when he'd already given in once before.

"What do you...think you're doing?" Yuuri tried to demand.

"Oh, I think you know."

Wolfram's fingers were all over his chest, stroking and pinching and teasing his skin. Yuuri's heart was pounding.

"S-seriously, Wolfram..."

"Shut up already." His lips were on Yuuri's again and, with a start, Yuuri shut his eyes and gave Wolfram entrance. He slowly began to melt into him, using his arms to grasp Wolfram's back instead of struggle against him.

The rest of their clothes came off easily, and Yuuri's weak protests turned into whimpering pleas that Wolfram was more than happy to oblige.

His vision blurred as his other senses came alive with his increased arousal. He got lost in Wolfram's intoxicating scent and sickeningly sweet taste, the heavy panting and moaning of his lover filling his ears as fiery touches alighted his body.

And when they'd both reached their fill, Yuuri settled back into Wolfram, realizing with another flash of heat to his face that yes, his fiancé was spooning him.

"I hope you know that this bed won't be around tomorrow," he murmured.

Wolfram smirked at that comment and breathed into his ear, "What makes you think I'll let you get rid of it?"


	8. Field of Pheromones

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!_

* * *

**A/N: **I was randomly inspired to write this one. It's kind of all over the place. xD I'll save most of my comments for the end, though. :3

* * *

_**Field of Pheromones**_

* * *

"Mother, I want to take Yuuri on a romantic picnic—"

"And deflower him in a field of wildflowers? Ooh, Wolfie!" Lady Celi squealed.

Her son turned bright red. "_Mother_!" he yelled.

"What a wonderful way to lose your virginity!" she went on, squeezing him tightly.

He pushed her away. "I just wanted to know where the best spot would be!" Honestly, sex was the _last _thing he wanted to discuss with her!

"Of course!" she beamed. "But we need to plan your outfit and the food, too!"

"What's wrong with my uniform?" Wolfram huffed.

"It's too serious! You need to look ready to play," she explained, taking his jacket off to reveal the white billowy dress shirt underneath. She removed his cravat and undid the top few buttons of his shirt. "There, see how much better that is already?"

Wolfram scowled as she fussed over him. "That's enough, Mother."

"Oh, fine, but at least put on some of the special perfume I have," she insisted. "It maximizes your natural pheromones. You'll be irresistible!"

Well, that didn't sound too bad...

"And your lunch should be filled with aphrodisiacs, and bring some sweet tasting wine since His Majesty isn't used to drinking anything heavy..."

* * *

"Goodbye, Yuuri! Goodbye, Wolfram!" Greta saw the two off happily.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Yuuri asked worriedly as he mounted his horse. "It'd be a lot of fun."

Greta just smiled. "No, I want you and Wolfram to have a nice date together! Give him lots of kisses for me, okay?" she giggled.

Yuuri turned bright red. How was he supposed to answer that? "O-okay," he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "We'll be back in a couple hours."

Wolfram waved goodbye and winked at their daughter when Yuuri's head was turned.

It didn't take long to find the field of wildflowers his mother had mentioned to him.

"Wow, this is really pretty...," Yuuri said in surprise.

"Were you expecting a desert?" Wolfram retorted.

"No, I'm just saying you picked a really nice spot," Yuuri smiled as they dismounted. "I wish Greta was here. I thought today would be a family outing..."

"Oh, Yuuri, she just wants to make sure her fathers get some well-needed alone time every now and then." Wolfram helped him tie his horse up. "She's never seen us go on a date before."

"That's because we never _have_...," he muttered.

"And whose fault is that? Just because you jumped the gun and proposed the moment you saw me doesn't mean you can skip the entire dating process." Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest.

"But I—" Yuuri began to protest, then stopped himself. For some reason, he didn't feel like arguing with Wolfram today; he felt like gazing at him... And he really did deserve some private time with just the two of them since Yuuri never gave him any. A "date" didn't mean they would be making out, or anything... Was there really any harm in it?

"You're right," Yuuri burst out, taking Wolfram aback.

"Right about what?" he asked, bewildered.

"I'm devoting all my time to you today. Let's have a really nice date, okay?" He titled his head, closed his eyes and smiled.

Wolfram blinked at him a couple times, then threw his arms around him. Yuuri blushed madly.

"What's that for?" he laughed.

Wolfram didn't answer his question, just pulled back and gazed at him with one of the happiest expressions Yuuri had seen on his face in a long time.

"Thank you," he said softly, before turning around to get the blanket and basket set up.

Settling down beside him, Yuuri was surprised to discover what Wolfram had packed in the basket. There was salmon, oysters, a whole bunch of random fruits and vegetables, and a shit ton of chocolate. How did those things go together at _all_?

Wolfram rolled his eyes at Yuuri's bewilderment. "You don't have to eat it all. Just pick what you want."

That seemed like the best advice. Yuuri started munching, and Wolfram poured him a huge glass of the wine his mother had picked out. Yuuri took one sip, and his eyes widened slightly. "This is _really_ good."

"Oh yeah? Well I brought a ton of it. Have as much as you want," Wolfram smirked.

* * *

"Wolfffram," Yuuri slurred. "Why do I feeeel...funny?"

He had finished off several glasses in record time, not realizing there was any alcohol in them.

Wolfram just let out a laugh. "You've never been drunk before?"

"Drunk?" Yuuri squeaked. His surprise went as fast as it came. "Wolfff...you're not a demon."

"What do you mean, I'm not a demon?"

Yuuri came up close to him, as if inspecting his face to make sure. "You're not a demon, you're an angel."

Wolfram's eyes widened in offense. "Yuuri! You take that back this instant!"

"Buuut you're sooo beautifful." Yuuri ran his fingers all through Wolfram's hair and then moved them down his face to stroke his cheeks.

Wolfram blushed a little at the unusual contact.

"Your skin'ssoft," Yuuri announced.

Wolfram's heart was pounding as he placed one of his hands on Yuuri's cheek in return. "So's yours."

"Yourrr lips soft?" Yuuri tilted the end of the statement up into a question.

"Why don't you find out?" Wolfram suggested, smirking.

Yuuri ran a thumb over his bottom lip. "Feelssoff."

Yuuri's lack of inhibition made Wolfram feel a whole lot more outgoing, too. He parted his lips slightly and took Yuuri's thumb into his mouth, sucking on it lightly.

He watched Yuuri shudder in delight. "Wolfff...lemme try them."

"Hm?" Wolfram asked, opening his mouth wide and freeing its captive.

Yuuri grabbed his face again and kissed the side of his mouth. It was rather wet and sloppy, but Wolfram didn't mind one bit. It made his heart speed up, regardless.

"Would you like to feel more of my skin, Yuuri?" he asked breathlessly.

Yuuri nodded. "And taste it."

Wolfram shivered and laid down on the blanket, undoing the buttons on his shirt one by one. Yuuri grew impatient and grabbed it, ripping it open and sending the remainder of the buttons flying off.

"You ruined my shirt," Wolfram chuckled.

"Betterrr without it," Yuuri decided. He leaned down and pressed his ear to Wolfram's chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat, before planting another wet kiss on his skin.

"I really hope your kissing is better when you're sober," Wolfram teased.

"'M too scared thennn," Yuuri whined.

Wolfram let out a laugh. "No kidding. Please, continue."

His lips began moving again, no real method to what he was doing. He would be kissing Wolfram one second, licking him the next, sucking on his skin the second after that. The blonde shivered as Yuuri's teeth grazed his lower stomach.

"Y-Yuuri...," he moaned softly.

"Wonderrr what iss like," Yuuri murmured.

"What?" Wolfram asked weakly.

"You," Yuuri answered, stroking his side and making him shiver again at the touch.

"W-why don't you find out?" Wolfram suggested again, blushing this time. Would Yuuri really go that far under the influence, or would he wimp out?

His fingers lingered over Wolfram's pants. "I donn' like boys," he said, but his hands spoke otherwise.

Wolfram let out a gasp. "D-do you like me?" he trembled, desperately craving more.

"Yesss, you're an angel," Yuuri reminded him.

"So it's okay then...right?" Wolfram implored him, looking up at Yuuri with the best pouty face he could muster.

Yuuri absolutely flipped out, grabbing Wolfram's face and tapping his cheeks gently. "No!" he cried. "Be a happy angel!"

Wolfram laughed softly, taking Yuuri's hands in his and bringing them back down to his pants. "Then touch me," he whispered seductively, leading Yuuri in a stroking motion against the fabric.

The dark-haired boy glanced back up at him and pressed down hard, watching Wolfram's beautiful face scrunch up as he let out a cry of delight.

"_Off_," he demanded, yanking on Wolfram's belt. Apparently he was too drunk to figure out how it worked on his own.

Wolfram didn't need any further entreaty to obey that command. He undid the belt immediately and wriggled out of his pants with little help from Yuuri. He had barely gotten them off when the other boy grabbed him roughly, eliciting another cry from the blonde's lips.

He panted softly. "Yuuri..."

* * *

Yuuri awoke with a pounding headache. He opened his eyes and then immediately closed them; it was too bright outside. Ughhh...he was tired and sore all over.

Wait...why was he sleeping outside?

He tried to remember, but his brain didn't want to function properly.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

His heart was beating so hard that it sounded like it was pressed up against his ear. That was unusual.

With a soft groan, he tried opening his eyes again. He squinted this time so that the sun wasn't quite so painful. It was hazy, but soon grass, wildflowers, and skin came into focus.

Skin. Why skin?

With a great deal of effort, he pushed himself up, and the ground underneath him started moving.

Oh, that wasn't the ground, that was Wolfram...

Wolfram? Why was he sleeping on top of Wolfram? Wait, so that explained the heartbeat and the skin. Wolfram's heartbeat. Wolfram's soft, porcelain skin...

Why...didn't he have clothes on...

Yuuri yelled and jumped back, landing hard on his ass in the middle of the field.

_Holy shit_, why did that hurt so badly?!

He moaned in pain and Wolfram's eyes fluttered open, having been startled awake at all the commotion. The blonde sat up slowly. "Yuuri, what are you doing?" he asked groggily.

"Trying to figure out why the hell we're both naked!" he yelled back, his face a deep pink.

Wolfram just glared at him. "You're an idiot."

Yuuri's eyes darted all around, trying his hardest to remember what had happened. The basket and the food jogged his memory a little. He knew they'd had a picnic, but that was it.

Right, because Yuuri took his clothes off all the time on picnics.

Wolfram watched him in silence for a few moments and then cut in on his thoughts. "Do you seriously not know what happened?" he asked in disbelief. It wasn't like Yuuri gotten shit-faced drunk. He'd only had a few cups before he started acting crazy. Although, it had been his first time drinking...so he probably had a super low alcohol tolerance.

"We had a picnic," Yuuri replied slowly.

"_Uh-huh_." Wolfram rolled his eyes. "And you woke up in my arms naked, with my _ripped_ shirt lying over there..."

Yuuri's eyes widened and his voice faltered. "And I'm...really sore..."

"Yeah, that's what happens after you have sex, wimp." Did he have to spell out everything for him?

Yuuri looked nauseous all of a sudden. "No. No, no, no, no, no, we did _not_ do that!" Sure, he may think things about Wolfram that he didn't like to admit to himself, but there was no way he'd give it up _that _easily after a couple of drinks!

Shit...the drinks...he remembered those now. Was the rest of the...experience going to come back to him too?

Wolfram seemed to think so. "Deny it all you want, wimp. The evidence stands. And I'm pretty sure it didn't get entirely erased from your brain." He smirked smugly and made an advance. "Maybe feeling your angel's soft skin again would help you remember..."

Yuuri's eyes widened, and he scrambled to his feet to get away. Bad idea. His head throbbed sharply in response, and he clutched his temples in pain. "Just give me my clothes!" he burst out, shutting his eyes tight.

"Why is that my job?" Wolfram asked in annoyance. But he used it to his advantage. Gathering up the black garments, he pushed them into Yuuri's hands and forced a kiss on him while his eyes were still closed.

The dark eyes snapped open immediately. Yuuri stood frozen in place, his heart pounding in his chest.

_"Wolfff...lemme try them."_

He pushed Wolfram away roughly. "Get dressed!" he demanded, turning away so the blonde couldn't see the mess of emotions on his face. He put his clothes on as quickly as possible, and tried to mount his horse. His foot got caught in the stirrups, and he fell back down on his ass again.

Wolfram began howling hysterically. "I think you might have to ride on my horse with me, Yuuri."

"_Shut up_!"

* * *

"_Your Majesty_!"

They were met by an entire entourage at the castle. Apparently they'd been gone for well over a couple hours, and Günter, of course, was especially distraught. It probably didn't help that they looked like a couple of ruffians who'd just been in a fight.

"Your Majesty, what happened?! Where were you? Why are you riding on Wolfram's horse? Why—"

Wolfram tuned him out as he dismounted.

His mother pulled him to the side as everyone else fawned over Yuuri. "So, is His Majesty good in bed?" she whispered with a smile.

Wolfram's face turned bright red. "_MOTHER!_"

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, so I really wanted to write a fanfic with drunk Yuuri. xD He makes me laugh so hard. And as you can see, I absolutely love the fact that he constantly refers to Wolfram as an angel in the light novels. xD I just had to throw Lady Celi into this fanfic at some point, too, because she and Greta are the biggest Yuuram shippers in the show, even if she does come onto Yuuri all the time. xD But yes...I have mixed emotions on this one...so, thoughts? :)


	9. Yaoi, Interrupted

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so this was kind of inspired by one of AZ1087653's requests. xD It's quite a bit different though, so I'll still give yours a shot, most likely. :) It's also a result of wanting to write Miko into a fic, since something Della said reminded me that I hadn't done it yet. xD She is one of my favorite characters! Oh, and I tried to make the manga stereotypical of Junjou Romantica/Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, thus the name Shinobu and references to things like editors, authors, and publishing companies. If you haven't seen either of those animes yet, you need to. xD Now, I hope you crack up as much as I did while writing! :)

* * *

_**Yaoi, Interrupted**  
_

* * *

It wasn't that it was a yaoi manga. Yuuri honestly hadn't even noticed that. Well, okay, it was hard to deny the way the two guys were lovingly embracing one another on the cover, but still. He would swear he had no interest in that. It was just that, well...

The smaller one looked like Wolfram.

Seriously. If it had been shoujo or shounen, he would've picked it up as well. It wasn't every day that you saw your fiancé from another world on the cover of a manga.

The guy at the checkout counter smiled knowingly. "It's a good one," he commented as he rang it up.

The ridiculously attractive male book clerk read yaoi?!

"Uh, it's for my br—mom," Yuuri explained hastily. A little sister would be so useful right now! "She's sick."

He just kept smirking. "Tell her this one's really hot."

Yuuri blushed bright red. "Okay, thank you!" he burst out, snatching the bag and hightailing it out of there without even bothering with the receipt.

Really hot?! What was he thinking, he couldn't read this!

Yuuri walked conspicuously home, the manga shoved under his arm and his head ducked down like he was some kind of criminal on the run. He slammed the door, ignoring his mom's "Okaeri!" as he dashed to his room and threw the manga in the trash can by his desk.

Miko poked her head inside. "Yuu-chan, it's rude to slam doors and ignore your mother's welcome!" she scolded him.

Yuuri jumped. "Mom, would you please knock!" he cried in embarrassment. "I could've been changing or something!"

She tsked. "Oh, Yuu-chan, it's nothing Mommy hasn't seen!" Miko tilted her head to the side. "Are you hiding something?" she teased.

His face flushed. "No, I just really need to start my homework," he insisted, plopping down in his desk chair.

"Okay," she sang, "but you'd better take a break and come down for dinner later!"

"Uh huh, sure, Mom!"

When the door snapped shut, Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled his math homework out of his bag and tried to set his mind on it. He blazed through the problems quicker than usual, but he had absolutely no idea if he'd gotten them right because he was too anxious to stop and check his answers. Before he knew it, the numbers were just kind of swimming before his eyes as the manga taunted him from its unloved place in the trash can.

Yuuri glanced at the clock. He still had plenty of time before dinner, and his mom thought he'd be busy with homework all night. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just _peek_ at the first page...

Oh, God. The Wolfram character was adorable. His name was Shinobu, and he had silver hair and big blue eyes on the cover, but on the black and white pages all Yuuri could see was blonde and green. Half the time he forgot the character had a name besides Wolfram and was confused when any of the other characters referred to him as Shinobu.

His eyes widened in shock at how quickly the story escalated. Wolfram, who was an editor at a manga publishing company, had just gone to berate his author about missing another deadline when the older guy literally _pounced_ on him. Seriously, who acted this way?! Yuuri could feel his blood pumping like crazy as he was filled with envy toward the older guy and a really...weird...desire.

A couple panels later, and Wolfram's shirt was off, and Yuuri was biting his lip when—

"Yuu-chan, it's dinner time!" Miko's cute little voice interrupted the beginnings of his fantasy, and he was brought bone-jarringly back to his senses.

"_Mom_!" he yelled, trying frantically to push the manga under his notebook before she saw it.

"I called you five times, mister!" she retorted and, not fooled at all by what he was doing, added, "Ooh, I knew you were hiding something! Let Mommy see."

"What?! No! It's just some light recreational reading!" he protested as she swiped the book off the desk.

"_Ooh, Yuu-chan_!" she squealed. "Are you looking for romantic ideas you can use on Wolfie-chan, my future son-in-law?"

Every guy reached a point in his life when he was completely and utterly _mortified_. This was Yuuri's.

"Did you steal this from Shou-chan's room?" she went on, oblivious to Yuuri's state of being.

"No," he groaned, "I bought it at—" Yuuri stopped as the weight of that sentence hit him. "_Shouri reads yaoi manga_?!"

"A good mother knows all her sons' secrets!" Miko's eyes twinkled. "If you asked me, I'd say he's looking for ideas to use on Ken-chan." She winked.

Yuuri's stomach dropped. "_What_?! My older brother and my best friend?! _Dating_?!"

"I guess you could say you brought them together!" his mom giggled. "Anyways, you can finish that after dinner. Come on downstairs now."

* * *

Thankfully, Miko didn't bring up the manga to the rest of the family when Yuuri joined them at the dinner table. Still, it was a painfully slow meal after being interrupted during _that scene_. As he ate the food off his chopsticks, all he could think about were the things the older boy was doing to Wolfram in that damn story.

"Yuu-chan, slurping is bad manners," his mother scolded him. "And eating fast is bad for a growing man's metabolism."

But he couldn't _help_ being in a rush tonight!

As soon as he was finished, he claimed the bathroom, dumped his dishes in the sink, and bounded upstairs. He grabbed the manga from his room before starting a nice, hot, relaxing bath that he could finish his reading in. Yuuri closed the toilet lid and took a seat on it, flipping the book open again as he waited for the tub to fill up.

It didn't take long to find shirtless Wolfram in the first few pages. Yuuri felt his reaction even stronger on the second round, and his pants were starting to pinch him. Good thing he was just about to take them off. He glanced back at the half-full tub of water when someone _else_ interrupted his thoughts.

"Shibuya? What's that you've got there?"

Yuuri sprung wildly to his feet, and the book went flying right into Ken Murata's hands.

"MURATA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he demanded, trying to snatch it back.

Murata just held it out of Yuuri's reach and pushed his glasses up on his nose as he examined it. "I didn't know you were into yaoi manga, Shibuya. This is one of my favorite authors."

"I am _not _into—wait, what?! Murata, don't tell me you read this crap?!"

The other boy frowned. "Hey, now that's insulting. I don't think I can give this book back to you if you're going to treat it badly."

"Wait a minute, I spent some hard-earned money on that!" Yuuri complained, still reaching for it. "Just give it back already, Murata!"

His glasses glinted. "Oh, so you _do_ enjoy reading it," he smirked, complying with the earnest request.

Yuuri flushed with embarrassment and clutched the manga possessively to his chest. "I don't think it's any of your business what I enjoy in my spare time," he huffed.

"Come on, we're pals, aren't we?" Murata reminded him.

"If you must know, I was only interested in it because he looks like Wolfram," Yuuri insisted, pointing at Shinobu's cover picture.

Murata raised one eyebrow. "Really? I don't see that at all."

"What are you talking about? They're identical copies!"

Murata just frowned at his delusional best friend. "Shibuya, they don't even have the same hair or eye color."

"It's not about that!" Yuuri exclaimed. "It's their face structure and hair style and eye shape. Besides, in black and white it's so easy to picture this kid with blonde hair and green eyes."

He was met with a smirk. "You sure do pay close attention to Lord von Bielefeld. It seems like you're projecting him onto this character in order to have some extra hot fantasies."

"Okay, what are you even doing here?!" Yuuri yelled, growing increasingly embarrassed and pissed off. "Because I'm trying to take a bath, in case you couldn't tell!"

"Oh, don't worry about me, Shibuya," Murata said innocently. "I'm here to see the brother of my friend."

Yuuri's eyes widened. That was way too creepy after the new information he'd discovered about their reading preferences, and the comment his mom had made about them being _together._

"He's got some new books to show me," Murata continued. "Speaking of which, I think Lord von Bielefeld would be _very _interested if you did the same."

Yuuri frowned at him. "What are you—_Murata_!" His cry of outrage was garbled and drowned out as his Great Sage pushed him into the tub he had made to _relax_ in.

Yuuri came up, spluttering and coughing, surrounded by his entire group of companions at Blood Pledge Castle.

"_Your Majesty_!" Günter cried out in delight, throwing his arms around the young Maou.

"Günter, get _off_ him!" Wolfram exclaimed, yanking on the elder man's garments. "It is inappropriate for _you_ to greet Yuuri first when _I'm_ his fiancé!"

In the commotion, the manga that had apparently gotten sent with Yuuri bounced to the ground at his feet. Günter bent to pick it up as Wolfram scolded Yuuri for taking so long to return home.

"Oh my...," he murmured. "Your—Your Majesty!" Günter pinched his nose as the provocative images unfolded before his eyes. "What purpose did you have to bring this back with you?"

"What? Let me see," said Wolfram out of curiosity, turning to look alongside Gunter.

"No!" Yuuri burst out, grabbing Wolfram's arm in a panic. "That's Shouri's, he left it in the bathroom!"

"What's Shouri's, Your Highness?" Conrart smiled and joined the other two in examining the new object.

"_Nothing to see here_!" Yuuri yelled even louder, trying to pry the book from Günter's hands. "Just your average, every day Boys' Love manga!"

"_What_?" Wolfram's eyes sparked in interest, and he tore the book from Günter's hands to see this love for himself. He was silent for a few moments as his eyes scanned the pages, but it was only the calm before the storm. "_Yuuri_...," he began menacingly, "_Who is this boy?! And why are you watching him have sex?!_" He repeatedly hit Yuuri over the head with the book.

"No...no, Wolfram, stop!" Yuuri pleaded, trying to run away. But he ended up going in circles as Wolfram ran around chasing him, still whacking him with the paperback. "_I only bought it because it looked like you_!"

The blonde's hand clenched around the back of his shirt, jerking Yuuri to a stop. "Which one?" he demanded.

Yuuri turned around, laughing nervously and rubbing his neck. "The small, cute one..." He pointed at the cover.

"He has silver hair," Wolfram frowned.

"But I was...imagining him as you...," Yuuri muttered under his breath, hoping the other two didn't hear him.

Wolfram waved the book in front of his face. "Read this to me!" he demanded, grabbing Yuuri by the ear and dragging him off toward the castle.

"Lord von Bielefeld, that is _inappropriate_! You two are _not_ married yet!" Günter yelled after them.

His cries were completely ignored and eventually faded out completely.

* * *

Wolfram had Yuuri trapped on their bed. He was sitting cross-legged as he read aloud, with Wolfram draped across his chest, looking at the pictures in the book over his shoulder. It was so difficult to explain things like publishing companies to him, and Wolfram didn't really seem interested in that anyways.

"We're not reading this because of a publishing company," he whined. "Get to the good stuff already, Yuuri."

He flipped to the next page. Shirtless...Wolfram... "This is seriously making me uncomfortable...," he muttered, shifting under the blonde's weight.

"Why? You said it's me," Wolfram smirked, rubbing his hands all over Yuuri's chest.

Yuuri shivered. "W-Wolf..."

"Aren't you happy I'm here now?" Wolfram whispered. "What were you _doing_ when you were alone?" he asked suggestively.

"N-nothing! Just reading," Yuuri whimpered.

Wolfram stroked the image of Shinobu splayed out on the page in front of them. "I could do this," he purred. "I could do it right now..."

"I-I thought you wanted me to read," Yuuri stuttered, trying to fight his growing urges.

"If you want to tell me what to do instead, I'll listen," he offered.

The majority of the weight lifted off Yuuri's shoulders, and only Wolfram's head rested there. "Wolf?" he asked tentatively.

The blonde's hands snaked around his waist and grabbed him suddenly, eliciting a cry from Yuuri's lips as he touched the place that had desperately needed touching all day. He wanted to fight it but he couldn't. He could not force those hands off him when it felt this good.

"Tell me what to do, Yuuri," Wolfram repeated softly.

Yuuri didn't answer, but took Wolfram by surprise in the next instant. He grabbed him by the wrists and flipped him around onto the bed, hovering over him like the guy in the manga.

"Wolfram..."

The blonde's eyes were glazed over in delight as Yuuri slowly licked his neck like he'd seen done in the book.

"T-take off your clothes," Yuuri tried to order him, although his nervousness shown through.

"It's difficult when you're pinning my hands down," Wolfram pointed out with a smile.

Yuuri released him and Wolfram worked on undoing his uniform.

"Will you read the whole thing to me, later?" he asked hopefully.

"Will you...touch me again?"

Wolfram laughed at the pitiful longing on Yuuri's face. "I'll touch you again now"—he proved his point—"and later, and whenever you want. But you bring back some more sexy books to get ideas from. Okay?"

Oh, God, that was embarrassing. But Yuuri didn't really have time to be embarrassed, because the next thing he knew, Wolfram's clothes were off and he was looking up at Yuuri with big, innocent eyes...just like the Wolfram in the manga.

He ran his inexperienced hands down Wolfram's chest and got a whimper in reply.

He'd really just wanted some privacy to read his new manga that day. But he'd come to realize this was a whole lot better.

(And no, he would not be thanking that son of a bitch Murata.)


	10. Compensation

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!  
_

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was requested by AZ1087653. :) It turned out a bit...darker? than my normal work. More serious, anyways. I know I'm usually better at comedy, so I hope I did okay with this. (And I hope it satisfies your request! xD) Let me know what you think, guys. Also, in case you were wondering, I'd set this kind of early in the KKM timeline, sometime before Greta comes into the plot line, because of the scene with Gisela. :)

Ooh! And I just uploaded a new Wolfram/Yuuri AMV to my YouTube account, if anyone is interested. Not many of my subscribers watch my KKM videos, so I thought I'd let my readers know. XD My username on there is GiGisOssum if you feel like looking it up. :)

* * *

_**Compensation**  
_

* * *

"We're gonna have a lot of fun with you."

Yuuri shuddered in disgust at the three big men surrounding him. Somehow, the implications of that threat were a lot scarier to him than death was. He'd much rather be captured by Big Cimarron any day than have to go through something as awful as _this_.

"What, so ugly that you have to take sex by force?" he snorted derisively, in an attempt to mask his fear.

"Why, you little—"

The fist connected to his cheekbone with such a strong force that Yuuri thought he was seeing stars.

He groaned in pain and quickly changed his approach. "I-I mean there's gotta be _someone _who finds you appealing! If you let me go, I'll help set all of you up with some really nice guys, okay? A-and then you won't have to worry about sharing, either." Yuuri chuckled nervously, bile rising in his throat at the thought.

"Oh, but why do that when we could just have you right now?"

The leader of the group seized Yuuri's shoulders violently. "Yeah, time to stop talking, pipsqueak." He slammed him onto the ground, and Yuuri shut his eyes tightly, feeling sicker by the second. If only he'd passed out from the blow, this would be a lot less horrifying...

"_GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY FIANCÉ!"_

The scream ripped through the tent, and Yuuri felt a hot burst of air before the weight on his body was lifted. There was a loud clanging of swords accompanied by a string of cursing, and then after a few moments, everything went quiet.

"Yuuri, you little wimp...always getting yourself captured."

Gentle hands caressed his bruised face, and Yuuri opened his eyes wearily to find Wolfram crouching down in front of him. "Wolf!" he blurted out, trembling in shock and clinging to the front of his shirt desperately. "How did you find me?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes and tried to wipe any tears away before they could fall. "Finding you wasn't the problem, Yuuri. You know I keep close tabs on you at all times," he tried to tease. "But since someone has a no killing policy, I don't know how long it will be before those bastards wake up."

Yuuri glanced around at the three bodies laying in the dirt. Wolf had taken them all out single-handedly? And hadn't taken one life in the process? "You didn't kill them?" he asked in awe.

"No, but I'm sure they wouldn't hesitate to kill us," Wolfram retorted. "Looks like they already took a beating to your pretty face." He frowned, wiping some more dirt off Yuuri's cheeks. "You seem pretty roughed up, wimp. Can you walk?"

"Um, yeah I think so," Yuuri blushed slightly at the continued touching. "I didn't use my Maryoku. I just ran my mouth a little too much."

"They didn't...?"

"Oh...n-no, not...yet," Yuuri answered the unfinished question somberly.

Wolfram cursed. "Do not EVER leave my side again, wimp!" he hissed. "These guys are just a pack of ruffians. They don't care WHO you are. King or not, they'll still do whatever the hell they want to your body." His rage was growing. "They _deserve_ to die."

"Wolf! Wolf, I'm okay now," Yuuri insisted, tugging on his uniform. "Let's go."

Wolfram wrapped one arm very protectively around his fiancé and helped him to his feet. Even though Yuuri didn't need any support to walk, he didn't protest. They made it outside the makeshift tent, and the double black was met with Conrad and Yozak's mingled cries of "Yuuri!" and "Your Highness!" A smile broke out on his face, but before he had a chance to say anything in response, Wolfram staggered and Yuuri just barely had time to save the both of them from falling.

"W-Wolfram? What's wrong?" he demanded worriedly.

"Nothing," the blonde snapped back. "I'm fine." But the dizzy look on his face said otherwise. "Just keep moving."

Yuuri's eyes scanned over him until he spotted the problem. The side of Wolfram's uniform was darkened with blood. Yuuri drew in a sharp breath. "Wolf, you're hurt!"

"I'm _fine_," he repeated firmly. "We're almost to the horses."

"Conrad!" Yuuri yelled frantically. "Wolfram's bleeding!"

A look of concern darkened Conrad's cheerful demeanor, and he immediately dismounted to help. He hooked an arm under Wolfram's shoulders and tried his best to calm down Yuuri. "I've got him, Your Highness. Go reassure Ao. He's been through a lot of commotion, getting his rider stolen from him."

"Wolfram's riding with me," Yuuri said firmly. "Help me get him up here!"

* * *

A worried shadow darkened the doorway.

"Your Highness," Gisela said cheerfully, without looking away from her patient. "I believe I said no visitors."

Yuuri's eyebrows shot up, and he entered slowly. "How did you know it was me?"

The green-haired healer smiled and shook her head. "Let's see. His Highness has a history of disregarding orders when someone he cares about is in trouble. And his fiancé just got wounded. So why should I expect him to listen to my instructions?"

Yuuri blushed sheepishly. "Sorry, Gisela, I just...how is he?"

"Resting," she replied calmly. For the first time since Yuuri had come into the room, she glanced over at him. "Would Your Highness like to try healing him?" she suggested gently.

"Wh—me?"

Gisela had already mentioned to him some time ago that he should have healing abilities of his own, but he'd never actually tried to _use_ them on anyone.

"There's no harm in trying," she assured him.

For a few hours, Yuuri sat beside Gisela and tried to follow her instructions, mimic her actions...but it just didn't work. Nothing worked. He couldn't do a damn thing to help, and it drove him crazy.

Wolfram's wound turned out not to be too serious, and he had completely recovered by the end of the day. (No thanks to his fiancé.) After that, Gisela allowed a few minutes of visiting time for everyone else, then shooed them out, saying that her patient needed to go to bed early.

"That means both of you need to take it _easy_ tonight." She winked at the two boys knowingly.

Yuuri turned bright red. "Wh-what? I wasn't planning on—"

"Come _on,_ Yuuri," Wolfram humphed, dragging him away.

They got dressed for bed and climbed in under the covers. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief as the cool pillow hit his head. It had been a long day, but everyone was fine now. Still, something was gnawing at him...

"Y-you know, Wolf, you rescued me just in time," he murmured, fiddling with the comforter restlessly.

"Of course I did," Wolfram scoffed. "Like I'd let those hideous animals do anything to you."

"But Conrad told me—you rushed in before he could plan a rescue attempt..."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "He was taking too long."

"That's why you got hurt..."

"_Yuuri._" Wolfram's tone was reprimanding. "I simply did what I had to do. You were in danger. I acted quickly. Would you like to tell me what would've happened if I hadn't?"

Yuuri's voice dropped to a whisper. "They...they would've gang raped me..."

Wolfram bristled. "Like hell they would've! I stopped them, and that's all that matters!"

"Wolf, Wolf, calm down," Yuuri said worriedly, grabbing onto his arm. "Gisela said to take it easy."

"She meant during sex," Wolfram scoffed.

Yuuri turned bright red and immediately let go of him. "I'm just trying to say...I want to thank you somehow."

Wolfram cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yuuri, you're _safe_. That's all I care about."

"I'm safe because of _you_!" he persisted. "You got wounded because of me, and I couldn't even heal you—"

"You tried to heal me?"

"—and I just want to do something in return!" he burst out, frustrated.

"Okay, then, fine." A slow smile spread across Wolfram's face. "Kiss me."

Yuuri blanched. "W-what?"

"You asked how to thank me, and I want a kiss," Wolfram smirked.

"O-okay, but...what kind of kiss?"

Wolfram stared at him blankly. "What do you _mean_, what kind of kiss, wimp?"

"Like, you know, a peck, or a smooch, or a—"

Wolfram grabbed the front of his shirt and planted their lips together, cutting off Yuuri's nervous ramblings. He held him like that for a few moments, his lips soft and tender and saying, _I'm glad you're safe_.

When he pulled away, Yuuri blinked a couple of times, feeling slightly dizzy. "Oh...that kind of kiss." His cheeks were tinted a deep pink, but despite his embarrassment, he scooted closer to Wolfram. He mimicked the other boy's actions, grabbing the front of his nightgown and kissing him gently, so that their lips melted together. Wolfram leaned into him, and Yuuri accidentally fell back against the mattress.

"Oh," he breathed again.

"Oh?" Wolfram chuckled.

Yuuri let go of his nightgown, growing a bit self-conscious at his fiancé's laughter. "I-is that enough to repay you?" he stuttered. He absentmindedly ran his fingers down Wolfram's side, to reassure himself that there was no remaining sign of the earlier injury.

Unfortunately, or fortunately (depending on how you looked at it), Yuuri's touch had a somewhat different effect on Wolfram. The blonde sucked in a breath and smirked in response to his question. "I don't think so, wimp."

Yuuri gasped as their lips came together with more force this time. He shivered as Wolfram's tongue slipped into his mouth, every single nerve in his body on edge and begging for more. "W-W-Wolfram," he tried to speak, "Gisela said to take it easy tonight..."

Wolfram shook his head in amusement. "Fine, then we'll just have to go slow on our first time."


	11. Sunscreen and Speedos

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!_

* * *

**A/N: **Holy cow, this turned out a _lot_ longer than expected. xD It was requested by Della (TheMoonAndStarsLove). :) It's partly based on an episode that I haven't seen in quite some time, so you can blame any discrepancies on my memory (although some of them _are_ on purpose to provide entertainment xD).

I might not update again for a while, because I have midterms to finish up and then I'm leaving to visit Japan on the 10th. But I promise I will read all of your reviews! I appreciate each one of them. :)

* * *

**_Sunscreen and Speedos_**

* * *

"Yuuri?! What is the meaning of this?!" Wolfram demanded sharply, shoving the very incriminating piece of evidence in his unfaithful fiancé's face.

Just as Wolfram expected, Yuuri yelped in horror at being caught red-handed. "I-it's not what you think!" he insisted, waving his hands frantically in denial. "I was just life-guarding, and—"

"Life-guarding?" Wolfram repeated. What a strange term. "Is _that_ what they call it in your world?" he growled.

"No! That doesn't even make sense!" Yuuri protested. "I was watching people at the beach to make sure no one drowned!"

"Then how," Wolfram asked through clenched teeth, "did you end up with THIS?"

"A-a girl lost her swim top, and Murata made me go fetch it—"

"You were talking to a naked girl!"

"No!"

To Yuuri's surprise, Wolfram came at him and sent them both flying back into the water Yuuri had just come from. He coughed and sputtered, trying to breathe and fight off his jealous fiancé at the same time (which wasn't easy). But while Wolfram still had a hold on him, the water began churning and sucking all around them.

"Y-Yuuri?!" Wolfram cried out in confusion, clinging to him tightly.

They both emerged back at the beach on Earth, gasping for air, although neither of them were too aware of their surroundings yet. Wolfram was still on top of Yuuri and clinging to his neck, making it exceedingly hard to sit up, but with a struggle he somehow managed to. Mingled cries of surprise and concern fell on his water-clogged ears.

"Was someone drowning in there?" Murata chuckled.

"Um," Yuuri glanced all around at the three who'd been waiting on him, his mind still in tumult. "Yeah. You okay there, buddy?" He laughed awkwardly and patted Wolfram on the back.

Wolfram pulled away to glare at him. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Yuuri chuckled nervously, willing him to play along.

"Yuuri, I can't understand a word you're saying!" he fumed in frustration.

"O-OH. You can't?" He blinked, wide-eyed. That's right, Wolfram couldn't understand Japanese. Well, shit.

"Ooh, is he speaking another language?" one of the girls asked.

"Where's he from?" the other one squealed.

"Germany," Yuuri blurted out.

They giggled, and Wolfram waved the bikini top wildly to get Yuuri's attention. "Quit flirting, wimp! _I haven't forgotten about this!_"

"I'm not flirting! And I told you they weren't naked," Yuuri hissed. He held out his hand. "We need to give that back now."

"Oh, you got it!" the girl it belonged to exclaimed cheerfully. "Thank you so much!"

She smiled brightly at Wolfram, who eyed her warily, still gripping her bikini tightly. Even if she was somewhat clothed, he did _not_ appreciate the way she was trying to tempt Yuuri with the wet T-shirt she had stuck to her breasts.

"Sorry, he's just a little confused," Yuuri tried to explain Wolfram's silence. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the top as well, demanding again, "Give it back. _That's an order._"

With a deep scowl, Wolfram snatched it away from Yuuri, stood up, and pushed it into the girl's hands himself to prevent her from touching his fiancé. "Happy?" he snapped, crossing his arms and sticking his nose up in the air defiantly.

"Wolfram! Don't be rude!" Yuuri exclaimed, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. He stood up, too, clasping the girl's hands together in apology. "I'm so sorry," he said earnestly.

_Whack!_ His hands were painfully slapped away.

"How dare you touch that filthy tramp right in front of me!" Wolfram yelled, mistaking the look on Yuuri's face and the physical contact for more flirting.

A shocked silence fell on everyone, and Yuuri's first and only thought was, _Thank _God_they did not understand that_.

Murata came over and placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "Shibuya, why don't you go help your friend get changed into some normal beach wear. I think I packed an extra swimsuit in my suitcase." He lowered his voice and whispered into Yuuri's ear, "Don't worry, I'll take care of these two."

Wolfram bristled and yanked Yuuri away. He opened his mouth to yell again, when Murata interrupted him in perfect "German."

"What, are you two lovers or something?" he winked.

Wolfram's mouth dropped open slightly, but he recovered and replied haughtily, "Yes, he's my fiancé!"

Murata grinned and turned back to the girls. "Don't worry, seems like what we've got here is a jealous fiancé."

Both of them gasped. "What? They're _lovers_? So_cute_!"

"_Murata_! Why would you repeat that?!" Yuuri burst out, his face completely red.

In response, the other boy pushed him into Wolfram, who possessively pulled him closer. "Go get him dressed. Or _un_dressed, whichever you prefer," Murata teased, making the girls squeal even louder.

Yuuri flushed darker. "Wolfram, let's go!" he cried in embarrassment.

"Where are we going?" he asked amiably, much happier now that _someone_ understood Yuuri belonged to him.

As Yuuri started to lead Wolfram over to the beach house, the sounds of the two girls fawning over his best friend were getting under his skin.

"I had no idea you spoke German!"

"Yes, and _I'm_ completely single."

* * *

"Go ahead and take your clothes off," Yuuri instructed nonchalantly, digging through Murata's suitcase. "I'm sure there's a bathing suit in here somewhere."

"_Yuuri_," Wolfram whined. "They're so _heavy_ when they're wet. Won't you help me?"

His cheeks turned pink. "W-what are you talking about? You're a soldier, you can do it yourself."

Wolfram let out a loud sigh. "Would you at least watch, then?"

"W-what! Why would I want to watch you strip?!" He began to tear through Murata's clothing furiously, refusing to look up. That's when he realized—there were no trunks to be found anywhere.

"That doesn't make sense…he told me he had another swimsuit," Yuuri muttered, slowly putting everything back into the bag, one article at a time. His fingers landed on Spandex, and he jumped up wildly. "N-NO WAY!There _has _to be another one!"

Although, really, he didn't know why he'd expected Murata to have trunks to begin with.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked curiously.

Forgetting that he was refusing to look, Yuuri glanced at the blonde and immediately felt his knees go weak. He threw Murata's suit at Wolfram and turned away, blushing. "P-put that on!" At least it was _something_.

"I don't know why you won't look at me," Wolfram huffed and pulled it up over his legs. "There's no reason to be so shy when I'm your betrothed, Yuuri."

Yuuri turned around cautiously and gulped. Geez, Wolf might as well be wearing nothing, the way that Speedo clung to him, cupping everything perfectly. "L-let's go back outside," he suggested, tearing his eyes away.

Murata found them quickly. Apparently the girls had already gone home. "You put sunscreen on him, right?"

"Um, no…"

"Yuuri, do you want perfect skin like that to burn?" his friend scolded. "Look at it, it's like porcelain."

_Yeah, thanks for drawing my attention to it again, Murata_.

"Don't worry, I've got some right here," he offered, handing a tube to Yuuri that seemed to have come from nowhere.

Yuuri passed it right along to Wolfram. "Here, Wolf, it'll protect your bare skin from the heat."

Wolfram frowned. "What is it?"

"It's just lotion. You rub it all over your body," Yuuri explained.

"Just do it yourself, Shibuya," Murata prodded him.

Yuuri flushed. "N-no way! He's more than capable of doing it on his own."

"He's never going to do his back alone," Murata pointed out. "And it looks like he doesn't even know what it _is_. So you might as well just help him with all of it on his first try."

"First try? You make it sound so complicated," Yuuri scoffed. He tried handing the tube to Wolfram again. "Here, Wolf. You can do it. It's really easy, trust me."

Wolfram crossed his arms and shook his head. "I want _you_ to do it," he smirked mischievously.

Before Yuuri had a chance to smack the one who'd given him the idea, Murata spoke again. "You'll get a lot of stares over here though. You might want to take him somewhere more secluded."

Yuuri flushed again, knowing full well the place that Murata was referring to. There was a rocky spot farther down the shore where people went only if they wanted to have sex on the beach. "I'm not going there," Yuuri hissed. He was sick of his best friend's bright ideas.

"Why not? No one will bother you," Murata smiled.

That was all Wolfram needed to hear. "Yuuri, let's go there now before any more girls try to seduce you."

"Nobody is going to seduce me, Wolfram," Yuuri replied earnestly. "I swear."

"Well, I don't know about that," Murata muttered, clearing his throat as he stared pointedly at Wolfram.

"Okay, that's the last straw!" Yuuri yelled at him. He grabbed Wolfram's arm and pulled him away. "Come on, Wolf. We're going there just to get away from _him_."

Completely unperturbed, Murata smiled and called after them, "Have fun!"

Despite all of the rocks and everything, the beach really was prettier away from the hustle and bustle of people. Without tons of scantily clad women around to incite Wolfram's rage, he was able to focus on the scenery. He gazed at the waves hitting the shore, and the way Yuuri's dark hair rustled in the ocean breeze, and he let out a contented sigh. "This is beautiful," he murmured. "Thank you, Yuuri."

Yuuri tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Thank you? For what?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "For bringing me, of course."

Yuuri shook his head in amusement. "It's not like I had a choice, with the way you attacked me."

Wolfram bristled. "I mean for bringing me down _here_," he clarified, motioning toward the water. "But I had every right to attack you earlier. You were holding some woman's _bra_!"

"It was a bikini top!"

"As if that makes it any less indecent!"

Yuuri opened his mouth to argue again, then stopped and laughed quietly at the look on Wolfram's face.

"What are you laughing at?" the blonde asked in annoyance.

"I don't know," Yuuri chuckled. "You're just a lot less...threatening without your uniform on."

Wolfram flushed bright red, suddenly feeling extremely naked. "_Excuse _me?" he demanded.

"Never mind, just sit down and let me put your sunscreen on," Yuuri smiled.

Still blushing, Wolfram took a seat on a big rock as Yuuri unscrewed the cap on the tube. He squirted some white lotion into his hand and then hesitantly pressed it against Wolfram's bare chest.

Wolfram jumped a little in surprise. "It's cold."

"S-sorry." Yuuri massaged it into his skin slowly, trying to make sure he didn't miss anything. He felt Wolfram's tensed body relax under his continued touch.

"Yuuri...," Wolfram murmured.

It wasn't like he was moaning it, but Yuuri still shivered at the sound of his voice. Very hesitantly, he slipped his fingers just under the waistband of Wolfram's Speedo, because he knew from experience that it was possible to burn along your bathing suit line unless you applied the sunscreen very thoroughly.

But maybe he should've explained that, he realized with a deep blush as Wolfram gasped at his touch. "Y-_Yuuri_..."

Okay, that time it definitely sounded like a moan.

Yuuri refused to look up into Wolfram's eyes, fearing the lust he would find there. He needed to finish applying sunscreen before Wolfram made any kind of move on him, or else his porcelain skin would burn. He squirted more into his hands and moved onto Wolfram's legs, gulping as he realized again just how little the Speedo covered. He started down at Wolfram's ankle, working his way up until he was massaging the sunscreen into Wolfram's thigh and slipping his fingers under the suit once more.

"_Yuuri_!" Wolfram cried out, his tone pleading.

Instead of giving in, Yuuri switched over to his other leg. It was getting increasingly hard to ignore the sounds of Wolfram's labored breathing and whimpering. But it wasn't like he was _trying_ to be a tease! If Wolfram had just done this himself...

"Y-Yuuri...please..."

Yuuri was finishing up with his legs when he noticed the uncomfortable bulge in Wolfram's Speedo. He jumped up quickly, slathering Wolfram's arms with the stuff and trying to avoid his gaze.

But that turned out to be impossible.

He could practically hear the cries of _Yuuri, Yuuri_ again as their eyes met.

"I-I'm not done yet," he mumbled. "I still have to do your back."

"Hurry?" Wolfram whimpered, sending shivers through him.

"T-turn around."

His fiancé obeyed willingly, and Yuuri blanched as he realized the Speedo didn't even cover Wolfram's entire ass. Seriously, why the hell did Murata think he could wear this kind of stuff? Nobody wanted to see that. Not unless you were this gorgeous...

He absentmindedly ran a finger across Wolfram's soft skin as the thought crossed his mind, making the other boy squirm under his touch. Shit, now he really _was_ being a tease.

Yuuri abandoned his painstakingly careful ways and rushed to finish Wolfram's back. He flipped him over again and shoved Wolfram against the rock, bringing his lips crashing down on the blonde's with a desire he had been completely unaware of until about five seconds ago. Wolfram moaned gratefully into his mouth, wrapping his arms Yuuri and pulling him closer.

Yuuri broke away for a second, panting. "I—I don't know if this is such a good idea, Wolf...I mean, the sand, it gets everywhere..."

"I don't care," he growled, pushing his lips against Yuuri's neck in short, heated kisses.

Yuuri melted against him, cursing Murata as the two went down in the sand. If Yuuri didn't know better, he'd say all of this—the Speedo, the sunscreen, and their location—had been part of his grand master plan. But that was just ridiculous.

Then again, how had he been able to understand a word Wolfram said?

"Nobody's going to seduce you, huh Shibuya?" Murata's voice cut intrusively into his thoughts. "Looks like my predictions were right after all." He stood over the two lovers, smirking.

Yuuri practically jumped out of his skin, letting out a strangled cry of "_Murata_!" He tried to get up, but Wolfram angrily yanked him back down. He'd waited too long for this, and _nobody _was going to take this moment away from him.

Unfortunately, the sudden pull caused Yuuri to stagger sideways and fall into the ocean, bringing Wolfram rolling along with him. There was a sinking feeling in Yuuri's stomach as the water swirled up around them again. He held onto Wolfram tightly to make sure he didn't float away or something as they made their return to Shin Makoku.

Wolfram coughed violently underneath him when they surfaced, clearly not used to the impromptu travel between worlds yet. Yuuri got to his hands and knees to make it easier for him to breathe. "Wolfram, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Someone let out a shriek, and Yuuri glanced around in confusion, oblivious to his surroundings.

"_Someone's having sex in Shinou's fountain_!" a shrine maiden screamed.

Yuuri's eyes shot open. "W-what?! No! _It's not like that!_"

A bunch of people came running, and suddenly Yuuri and Wolfram were surrounded.

"_Ooh,_ Your Majesty, how bold!" Lady Celi squealed. "Even _I've_ never tried it in Shinou's fountain!"

All of the blood drained from his face. "Th-that's not—"

"_Your Majesty_!" Günter cried out. "What scandalous behavior! _How could you_?"

Conrart just shook his head, a slight smile on his face. "Yuuri, I know teenagers often struggle with their hormones, but you've given the shrine maidens quite a fright. You and Wolfram should probably stick to fooling around in the privacy of your own bedroom, don't you think?"

Yuuri jumped to his feet, his face completely red, and yelled adamantly, "_We weren't having sex!_"

"No? Then where are Wolfie's clothes?" Lady Celi giggled.

Günter jumped back as if he'd seen a ghost at the sight of Wolfram in a Speedo. He placed one hand to his forehead dramatically and then fainted.

The next time Yuuri returned to Earth, Murata was _dead._

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, Murata. Such a bastard. But I really liked writing him in this fic. xD


	12. Preference

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!  
_

* * *

**A/N: **I totally lied, didn't I? I'm back already. Normally I would've waited to post this, but since y'all have been such wonderful reviewers, I got out of bed as soon as I finished it so that I could upload it for you. :) This was another request from AZ1087653. Remember that you guys can request anything you want, since my goal really is to reach 101 chapters if at all possible. XD

I would describe what you're about to read in three Ss: sad, then sweet, then sensual. XD Some of you will probably hate that I left it where I did and didn't bump this up to M, but oh well. I'm sure you have active imaginations! ;P

* * *

_**Preference**  
_

* * *

"Wolfram, I am breaking the engagement."

The words pierced his flesh from all sides, like a sword repeatedly striking him in combat when he had no weapon to defend himself with.

"Why?" he whispered, his voice barely audible and cracking with fear.

Yuuri sighed. "I'd much rather be with a bunch of women. They never liked me on Earth, but here I could have a different one each night. That's much more appealing than sleeping with you for the rest of my life."

Wolfram looked like he was about to throw up. "No...you're not Yuuri...my Yuuri would never say that..."

"I don't think I've ever said that I was yours."

Wolfram gasped for breath and shook vehemently, so much so that he shook himself awake.

His eyes darted all around the pitch black room and came to rest on the sleeping boy beside him. It was a dream. Just a dream. He tried to calm down, but his breathing had gotten panicky. Without thinking, he clutched at Yuuri's shirt, burying his face into his chest. The warm feel of his body made something within Wolfram suddenly break, and the sobs that had been building up let free all at once, racking his body violently.

"W-what...Wolf?" Yuuri became hazily aware of his hysterical fiancé and placed one hand instinctively on his back. "Wolf...shhh..."

The quiet tenderness of Yuuri's voice calmed him down a little bit. It was different from the cold, mocking tone Wolfram had heard in his dream. Still...he couldn't shake those words. Yuuri wasn't his...didn't want him anymore...

"I had a nightmare," he explained, still trembling. "Sorry for waking you up..."

Yuuri shook his head, his hand stroking Wolfram's back. "It's fine. Tell me what happened."

"N-no, I'd rather not..." He couldn't bear the thought of Yuuri laughing it off.

"My mom always said that if you tell someone about your nightmare, you won't ever have that same one again," he said encouragingly, Miko's voice running through his head.

Well, Wolfram sure as hell didn't want to have this one again...

He couldn't bring himself to look at Yuuri when he answered. "You broke off our engagement..."

Yuuri's sleepy face scrunched up in confusion. "That's what...affected you so badly?"

Wolfram struggled not to let any more tears slip out in front of him. "I knew you'd think it was stupid!" He tried to turn away, but Yuuri's arms held onto him protectively.

"I never said that. I just didn't know it meant that much to you..."

It was an embarrassing subject whenever Wolf brought it up. After all, Yuuri hadn't had any clue what he was doing, and Wolfram had hated him back then. How was he supposed to have any idea what this would come to mean to the boy?

Wolfram's face was wet again, and his eyes were burning. "Of course it does! I don't ever want you to leave me for some pretty girl! Or guy!" His voice sounded pathetic when he cried.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said firmly, squeezing him hard. "If it really means that much to you, I promise to never break off the engagement..."

Wolfram's gasp echoed throughout the chamber, and Yuuri could even feel his heart pounding. "W—Yuuri—"

"I'll never leave you...for anyone...," he continued, his voice nothing but a timid whisper now.

This was too good to be true. Was Wolfram's mind playing tricks on him? Had he simply transitioned from nightmare to pleasant dream and not really woken up at all?

"Y-you don't mean that. You CAN'T. You can't make that kind of promise when you don't know what it means, Yuuri!"

"I—I thought the meaning was obvious..."

"How can you promise not to love anyone else if you don't love me?" Wolfram demanded. "How can you promise you'll go through with our _marriage_ if you don't love me?"

"Wolf, to be fair, I've never said I didn't love you…"

"Well, you've never said you did, either!" Wolfram retorted, turning his face away. "You don't fool me for a second, cheater. We both know you'd much rather have a different woman every night than sleep with _me_ for the rest of your life."

Yuuri was dumbfounded. "You honestly think that lowly of me?"

Wolfram clutched Yuuri's shirt in his fists. "What am I supposed to think when you protest every move I try to make? You—you've made your preference very clear!"

A fresh tear fell onto Yuuri's shirt, and instead of getting angry, he began rubbing Wolfram's back again. "You don't get it, Wolf. Where I come from, girls are _supposed_ to be my preference. I—I never thought of liking guys until I met _you_."

Wolfram bristled. "Bull shit. You've never shown any interest in me," he retorted.

"Well, ever thought that I might be _shy_?" Yuuri snapped back, blushing.

"Are you trying to say having a new woman every night _doesn't_ appeal to you?"

"W-well I'm sure that's supposed to be every guy's fantasy, but I'm a wimp, remember?" he laughed nervously. "I wouldn't even know what to _do_ in that situation. And I'm sure girls really love submissive, clueless guys in bed." Yuuri snorted.

"I don't care what they love, they can't have you!" Wolfram burst out, not picking up on Yuuri's sarcasm.

"No, they can't," Yuuri agreed softly.

"So why can't I?" Wolfram murmured in response.

"L-like you'd love a submissive, clueless guy in bed either," Yuuri blushed.

"I wouldn't mind it!" Wolfram burst out, to his surprise (and embarrassment). "Not if it was you."

"Wolf…seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, seriously. Would you seriously rather have me every night than some whore?" Wolfram demanded.

Yuuri laughed. "Of course."

"Oh _yeah_?" Wolfram scoffed. "Then prove it!"

"W-what do you mean?" Yuuri asked nervously, squirming underneath him.

Wolfram got up on his knees and began to slowly pull his nightgown up his legs. "What are you going to do, Yuuri?" he purred.

"H-hey, I promised not to break our engagement, isn't that enough for one night?" Yuuri laughed, closing his eyes tightly in an effort to keep from getting turned on.

Wolfram shook his head firmly. "I have no assurance of your true intentions until you have sex with me," he insisted.

"Wait, what?!" Yuuri yelped. "We have to go all the way?! C-can't we just kiss, or even do a little, you know, touching—and leave it at that for tonight?!"

Wolfram gave a little shake of his head again. "I have to be 100 percent sure of your preference, Yuuri," he tsked.

"It's you, it's you!" Yuuri swore, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Then you should be happy I'd let you have your way with me," Wolfram insisted, running a finger lightly across Yuuri's jaw.

"B-but I'm a wimp," he protested weakly.

"Then I need to teach you how to toughen up," Wolfram whispered demurely into his ear. He nipped at Yuuri's earlobe and then in one sudden movement, he forcefully shoved his hips down against his fiancé's, who let out a small cry in response.

Yuuri gazed at Wolfram through half-lidded eyes, the fabric of his pajamas suddenly feeling hot and scratchy against his skin. The other boy leaned into him even harder, and Yuuri bit down on his tongue to prevent any weird noises from escaping. Wolfram tilted his head to the side, a mischievous smile playing on his lips as he watched Yuuri fight against his urges, his face all flushed with effort.

"Such a wimp," Wolfram tsked. "I haven't even taken my clothes off yet."

Yuuri's eyes darted to the nightgown that was dangling precariously off one shoulder, revealing a bit of soft, white skin. Wolfram noticed his gaze and hooked a finger on it, slowly pulling it down lower just to tease him.

"Yuuri, my nightmare really scared me," he whimpered. "Please help me forget."

"Nnn..." Yuuri reached out a hand for Wolfram's face, stroking clumsy fingers over his soft cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss.

He met Wolfram's lips hesitantly, brushing against them repeatedly in short little heated kisses. The hand cupping Wolfram's face suddenly slipped down under the nightgown that was revealing his tantalizing skin.

Wolfram breathed in sharply and instinctively rubbed his hips against Yuuri, pleased to feel the immediate response so easily through his pants. But Yuuri's lower half wasn't the only part that responded; suddenly his tongue was forcefully invading Wolfram's mouth, both hands were stroking him all up under his nightgown, and with a sharp nip of his teeth, Yuuri groaned, "Take it off."

He was losing his mind; that was the only explanation. Wolfram had driven him mad, so he'd lost his grip on his nervousness and had started not to care so much. You know, most kings just took what they wanted right when they wanted it, but not Yuuri. So why shouldn't he indulge himself now?

Yuuri expected Wolfram's impatience to betray him, but he kept up the seductive act, slowly inching the nightgown up his body to drive Yuuri even crazier. Finally, the double black interrupted, practically tearing the pink ruffles off of him, and in the process, he knocked Wolfram down against the mattress and pinned his hands above his head.

Wolfram's eyes were both lit up in excitement and hazy with desire. "Y-Yuuri," he breathed, not too secretly thrilled that he'd awakened the boy's dominant side. He wondered to himself if he wasn't a little masochistic, taking delight in the somewhat painful hold Yuuri now had on his wrists.

While Yuuri pressed kisses to his neck and collarbone, Wolfram struggled to speak.

"Y-you know this proves nothing," he said defiantly. "Your hormones could be forcing you to pounce on the first thing that moves, while in your head you're fantasizing that I'm a girl."

As if to answer him, Yuuri sucked slowly on his skin, making his body shiver in anticipation of where else those lips might suck.

"I know you're a boy, Wolf," Yuuri smirked. "And I have every intention of proving my preference to you very soon."


	13. Satisfaction

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!  
_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back from Japan! :D It was so amazing there. I miss it already.

...HOLY COW THIS CHAPTER IS LONG. And I don't even know if I like it! T_T It was extremely hard for me to write jealous Yuuri. I'm so used to his calm nature. XD And this is another request from AZ1087653, by the way. :) So I reeeeally hope I did okay with it! It's kind of a sequel to one of my earlier chapters, Playing With Fire. :)

* * *

_**Satisfaction**  
_

* * *

It was the third day in a row now that Wolfram hadn't been standing outside the door, waiting impatiently for Yuuri to finish his studies with Günter. The young Maou stepped out into the empty hallway and let out a disappointed sigh at this realization. Not that he looked forward to seeing that grouchy bishounen face every day, but it was still nice to have someone waiting on him. He knew Wolfram had other duties, but somehow he always found time to greet Yuuri after a long, boring day of studying and try to convince him to skip playing catch with Conrad so that he could get Yuuri all to himself. The thought of this made the double black chuckle.

So where was Wolfram now? What could he possibly be so busy with that he neglected his beloved fiancé? Shouldn't he at least be watching to make sure Yuuri stayed faithful and all that other nonsense that he liked to go on about?

"Wolfram?" Conrart chuckled when Yuuri asked him about it. "No, he's got nothing especially important to do that I'm aware of. Why the sudden inquiry, Your Majesty?"

"Well, look around. Normally he's watching us play and yelling about me spending all my time with you. But where is he?" Yuuri huffed.

Conrart's eyes twinkled. "Yuuri, don't tell me my brother's possessive nature is rubbing off on you."

"What? No," Yuuri scoffed. "I'm just worried about him."

"In that case, there's really nothing to be worried about. You know as well as I do that Wolfram is perfectly capable of handling himself," he smiled, "and I'm sure he'd be highly offended if you thought otherwise."

Yeah, but not worrying was a whole lot easier said than done. And besides, Wolf would probably be thrilled to know Yuuri was thinking about him.

Yuuri cut their game of catch short to go look for his absent fiancé. Maybe he was doing some intense training with his soldiers. He could just picture Wolfram putting them through hell and the thought brought a smile to his face.

But when he spotted someone in the blue and yellow uniform who _wasn't_ Wolfram, that theory fell through.

"He gave us the week off from training, Your Majesty. In fact, it's the first time this has happened in years."

"He did _what_?" Yuuri stared at the soldier blankly. "Did he say why?"

"Just that he was extremely busy," the man replied.

"Busy with _what_?" Yuuri turned to leave, cursing under his breath. _Now_ there was definitely something to be worried about. What reason could Wolfram possibly have to give his soldiers a break from their training? Wolfram never gave _anyone_ a break from anything. (And Yuuri knew that better than most.)

One of the maids apparently overheard the conversation and caught Yuuri as he was walking away.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I've seen Lord Wolfram," she interjected.

Yuuri's face lit up. "Really? Where?"

"He was in the dining room with another handsome man," she giggled. "I only caught a glimpse of them. I didn't want to interrupt."

Yuuri's eyes widened in horror. What…_the hell?! _Interrupt_ what?!_

He didn't bother to respond, not even to say thank you. Instead, he took off sprinting for the castle, disgusting images playing in his head the whole way there.

Yuuri stopped, out of breath and panting, when he finally found Wolfram in a hallway close to the kitchen.

"_Wolfram_!" he yelled out.

The blonde turned around in surprise. "Yuuri? What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"What am _I_ doing here?" he laughed. "What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?!"

Wolfram narrowed his eyes, clearly not pleased at all with Yuuri's tone. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It _means_," Yuuri clarified, standing up a little straighter now that he'd caught his breath, "why the hell did one of the maids catch you with some guy in the dining room?"

Wolfram looked startled, and then he burst out laughing. "_Yuuri_. Do you mean Rishley?"

Yuuri bristled at his attitude. "I don't know his name, and I don't know what's so amusing, either."

"Yuuri, Rishley is a guest to the castle and I'm merely being hospitable," Wolfram explained. "It's nothing to get worked up over. Now if you'll excuse me..."

He waited on Yuuri, who gave him a _very_ reluctant nod of dismissal. Something wasn't right here. Wolfram wouldn't neglect his fiancé and give his soldiers time off for any guy. This Rishley person (and what kind of dumb name was that?) had to be more than just a guest.

But Yuuri knew he was starting to act crazy and irrational and completely unlike himself. He couldn't just accuse Wolfram of something without a legitimate reason.

So he waited until Wolfram had slipped into the kitchen and then cracked the door open silently and peered inside. It wasn't stalking. Wolfram was his fiancé, after all, and that gave Yuuri a right to know what he was doing.

Rishley WAS impressive looking, Yuuri noticed with chagrin. He looked about Conrad's age, and he had huge, pretty eyes with long lashes. Damn him to hell.

"I just ran into Yuuri," he overheard Wolfram say. "We need to be more careful, Rishley. I don't want him catching on."

Yuuri's eyes widened. So Wolfram _was_ hiding something from him. Who was this pretty boy bastard who'd come to tempt his fiancé away? Had they been lovers before Yuuri had come to Shin Makoku? Wolfram never talked about past relationships... Then again, Yuuri had always just assumed he'd never let anyone get close to him. But maybe that assumption had been wrong.

"Don't worry, Lord Wolfram," Rishley smiled charmingly. "I've had plenty of experience dealing with suspicious lovers."

What?! He was some kind of whore?! Wolfram was a guy with dignity! And pride! Why would he ever stoop that low?!

"Here, try this," Rishley was saying, and Yuuri watched in stupefied horror as the man stuck an icing-covered finger into Wolfram's mouth.

Rage flooded him and he pressed himself against the wall, willing his body not to transform. The desire for vengeance consumed him, pulsing through his veins and making his heart pound. He dropped to the floor, clutching his head and trying to resist those kinds of thoughts.

But all he could picture was Wolfram licking and sucking that other man's finger, and the Maou inside of him wanted blood.

* * *

"You're late."

Yuuri's voice was strangely deep when his fiancé finally entered their bedchamber for the night.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed as he began to undress. "I wasn't aware that I had a curfew," he retorted.

"Usually you're waiting on me when I come in," Yuuri pointed out, pursing his lips together tightly.

"Oh, well it must have been _so_ hard to have it the other way around for one night," the blonde scoffed.

That struck a nerve, so Yuuri changed the subject, determined to remain on the offense. "Where have you been all day?" he demanded.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "I _told_ you, I was showing Rishley around and—"

"You were with him just now?" Yuuri's pupils contracted and his breathing grew heavier as he once again struggled to keep his body under control.

Wolfram looked at him curiously, his voice tinged with concern. "Yuuri, what's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_?! What do you_ think_ is wrong? Do you have no shame, no remorse for your actions?" He was shaking.

Wolfram let out a growl. "I haven't _done_ anything I should be ashamed of!" he snapped, throwing his shirt to the floor. "What exactly are you trying to accuse me of here?"

"Don't even _try_ to play clueless with me!" Yuuri fumed. He jumped to the floor, stalking Wolfram like a lion. "I _saw_ you in the kitchen with him." His dark eyes were raging as he shoved the boy roughly into a corner.

Wolfram's own eyes widened in fear. Could Yuuri have possibly seen what he'd been up to? But then why was he so angry? Even if Wolfram had messed something up, he'd thought Yuuri would still appreciate his efforts. After all, he was trying so hard...

"You—you were spying on us?" he stuttered lamely.

"Yes, I was!" Yuuri responded defiantly. "And I had every right to! You belong to me, or have you forgotten that?" He snarled, and his grip on Wolfram's shoulders tightened as he pushed him against the wall harder still.

"Yuuri..." A thrill ran through Wolfram's body. He didn't know what Yuuri had seen, but he'd given himself some serious misconceptions. "Are you jealous?" the blonde asked softly.

"_No_!" he shouted back defensively. "Stop trying to cross-examine me!"

"You _are_ jealous," Wolfram said smugly. "And the last time you got this jealous, you turned into the Maou. Remember?" he whispered suggestively, running a finger across Yuuri's lips.

Yuuri's face flushed, from both anger and embarrassment. Yes, he did remember, and he was fighting against it with all his might. "I told you to stop it!" he yelled. "I am not transforming tonight!"

"Oh, but I wish you would," Wolfram kept teasing him. "It's been so long since we had _sex_..."

Yuuri stood there panting for a moment, his rage building up. "That gives you no fucking excuse to cheat on me!" he roared.

Wolfram's mouth dropped open in offense. "I'm doing nothing of the sort!" he insisted. "How dare you accuse me of something so despicable!"

"How dare I?" Yuuri scoffed. "_I'm_ not the one who had some asshole's finger in his _mouth_!"

Wolfram glared at him. "I'm pretty sure I would've had something else in my mouth if I was cheating on you," he hissed.

"That's it! You aren't leaving this room tonight!" Yuuri barked.

"I wasn't _planning_ to," Wolfram retorted bitterly. "But I'd like to see you try and stop me if I did, wimp!"

In response, Yuuri seized him painfully and threw him down on the mattress. "I _order _you to stay in this bed."

Wolfram drew in a breath. He had no idea how hot that sounded, did he? Yuuri never acted so dominant and commanding. So Wolfram decided to push him a little more. "Doesn't stop me from thinking about anyone I want."

"You will think about me!" Yuuri insisted. He gripped Wolfram's jaw and pulled his mouth closer, kissing him angrily.

Wolfram shivered, submitting quite gladly. He clung desperately to Yuuri and wrapped his legs around the other boy, who pushed his hips forcefully against Wolfram in return. Yuuri grasped at his blonde hair and panted into his mouth.

"You're mine."

Wolfram let out a soft cry as Yuuri nipped his bottom lip and moved onto his neck.

"Y-yes, Yuuri, I'm yours," Wolfram tried to reassure him. "Only yo—_nn_!"

Yuuri sucked hard on his neck, undoubtedly leaving a mark on his porcelain skin. "Oh, I'll make sure of that. You want sex, Wolfram? I'll give it to you, way better than anyone else could."

Wolfram felt hot and flushed all over, and it was hard to see straight anymore. "Y-Yuuri," he murmured as the other boy devoured his skin. "Y-y-you don't have to do this just b-because of Rishley. I d-didn't cheat on you..."

"Then why aren't you begging for it?" he snapped. "You would normally jump at the chance to be with me!" He ran his fingers down Wolfram's chest, trying his best to turn him on.

Wolfram gasped at the touch, which was remarkably soft compared to the rest of Yuuri's behavior. He was already turned on, but the double black was making it worse. "I-I want to, I _do_...," Wolfram's voice was hoarse, "b-but I would never cheat on you, and I need you to realize that!"

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. "Then sleep with me," he demanded.

"_What_?" How would that prove anything? Yuuri had completely lost it. Not that Wolfram minded this kind of insanity...

"I'm going to fuck you so well that I _know_ you won't want anyone else. And then you're going to tell Rishley that I satisfy you in a way he never could and that you don't want to see him again." His dark eyes were steeled over with a determination that was more suited to the Maou than to his mild-mannered alter-ego.

Wolfram's whole body was flushed, and his pants felt incredibly tight. "Yuuri, you're the only one who could satisfy me...," he murmured insistently, unable to look him in the eye.

"Then let me."

"F-f-fine..." Wolfram shivered as Yuuri's tongue ran slowly over his nipple. How was he supposed to resist the boy who held so much power over him?

* * *

"Happy birthday, Your Ma-o-_oh_!"

A shrill shriek and a loud metal clank awoke the sleeping boys. Wolfram immediately blushed, realizing that although Yuuri's body hid some of his, he was pretty much exposed to the whole world. He ducked under their blanket as Yuuri sat up with a start.

The young king let out a groan. "I appreciate it, but why didn't you _knock_?" he complained. "Everyone knows Wolfram sleeps here too."

The maid kept her face to the ground as she cleaned up the ruined breakfast that littered the floor, shaking with shame. "L-L-Lord Wolfram said that it should be a surprise—"

Yuuri sighed. "Just please knock next time? So I can make sure we're both decent and we don't give you another fright?"

The maid nodded vigorously. "Yes, Your Majesty! I promise! But...your breakfast..."

Infuriated and humiliated, Wolfram yelled out from under the covers, "Go back to the kitchen and make it again!"

Yuuri smiled at her. "That's not necessary. Just clean up the mess and I'll be fine."

Wolfram yanked the blanket off his head, although the rest of his body was still hidden. "It _is_ necessary! It's your fucking birthday, Yuuri! You should have breakfast in bed!"

Yuuri waved the girl off and turned to face him. "I could always eat _you,_" he smirked.

"That's outrageous!" Wolfram's face darkened into a cute shade of pink and he tried to throw the blanket over his head again, but Yuuri grabbed hold of it. "Keep your dirty talk for, well—bedtime!" the blonde demanded.

"But it's my birthday. Don't I get what I want, all day long?" Yuuri whined.

"You have obligations!" Wolfram insisted. "So go get dressed!"

With a sigh, Yuuri gave up on the morning sex. But not on seeing his midnight demand fulfilled. "Fine. You too. But as soon as we are dressed, you're going to go talk to Rishley before I beat the shit out of him."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "What's gotten into you? Has the Maou possessed you without any physical change?"

"Why? Was I that good?" came the smug response.

"That's not what I meant!" Wolfram yelled, jumping up and yanking on his clothes. "Now get your ass out of bed," he muttered.

* * *

Yuuri didn't get a chance to talk to Rishley, or even see him. As soon as he left his room, Günter had him cornered, dragging him off for last minute etiquette studies, dancing lessons, and alterations to his evening attire.

"Oh, Yuuri, you look so cute!"

He turned around in confusion to find Miko.

"Hold still, Your Majesty," Günter chided him as the maids fitted his outfit.

"_Mom_?"

"Don't act so surprised, silly, you should've known Mommy would never miss your birthday! And oooh, does Wolfie-chan look _beautiful_!" she cooed, clasping her hands together. "I'm sure all of the young ladies will just faint when they see the royal couple!"

His face darkened a little. If Rishley was anywhere near his fiancé right now, that man had something coming to him.

"Can I please go now? I want to see him," Yuuri said anxiously.

Miko gave Günter her best puppy dog eyes. "Please, Lord GünGün? Yuu-chan just can't stand to be away from his Wolfie-chan. Look at him!"

"_Mom_," Yuuri groaned, although he was blushing.

"Well, the banquet is about to start...," Günter receded. "I suppose it would be best to make sure Wolfram is ready, since both of you must enter together."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Miko squealed. She grabbed her son by the hand as if she was his playmate instead of his mother. "Come on, Yuu-chan, I bet he's waiting for you right now!"

* * *

"I don't need to wear makeup," Wolfram was protesting as Yuuri and Miko barged in on him. "I'm not a girl."

Lady Celi was holding a tube of lipstick to his mouth and he looked extremely agitated. "But Wolfie baby, I'm sure Yuuri will appreciate the way it accentuates your lips and makes them look full and soft," she chided, turning to Yuuri for support and winking at him. "Right, Your Majesty?"

"Uh—" Yuuri flushed at the unexpected question.

"It's flavored, too," she went on. "So if you feel like licking it off of him later—"

"Mother, that's enough!" Wolfram yelled in outrage. "What Yuuri and I do in private is none of your business!"

The two women giggled at him. "Come on, Celi, we should probably let them have a _private_ moment before the banquet starts," Miko winked.

"Ooh, yes, Jennifer, you're right..."

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief once they were gone. "They're a nightmare together," he commented.

Wolfram shook his head. "No, your mother is a saint," he protested. "Mine's the one who makes inappropriate comments."

"Not like mine tries to stop her!"

Their eyes met, and the two boys shared a laugh. Yuuri paused to finally take in Wolfram, who was dressed in a very pretty green kimono that had blue and pink flowers painted on it.

"Don't say _anything_," Wolfram warned. "I already know how feminine it is."

"It looks good on you," Yuuri said softly.

A soft pink tinged Wolfram's cheeks, but Yuuri wasn't done speaking yet.

"Rishley better not have been in here watching you get dressed," he muttered.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "Oh _please_, Yuuri. You're still stuck on that nonsense. Rishley has no interest in me. He is completely aware of the fact that we're engaged."

"That doesn't mean he has no interest!" Yuuri snapped. "That's like saying you aren't attracted to Anne Hathaway because she's married! About a million guys and probably girls would fuck her if they could!"

"_Who_?" Wolfram demanded sharply.

"She's an actress back on Earth, and that's not the point—"

"No, the _point_ is that there are a lot of people waiting on us and you'd _better _behave yourself tonight," Wolfram chided him. He held out a hand. "Now escort me to the banquet properly."

Reluctantly, Yuuri stopped talking and gave Wolfram his arm. "Don't forget that you made me a promise," he mumbled under his breath.

"_Behave_," Wolfram repeated himself.

* * *

Wolfram was right, there were a _lot _of people waiting to wish Yuuri a happy birthday. After greeting all of the dignitaries, the couple was free to mingle with everyone else, and that was when the devil himself appeared before them.

"You look great."

Yuuri's eyes narrowed sharply. "Who are you talking to, _Rishley_?" He spat out the name like it had left a nasty flavor in his mouth.

The taller man smiled amiably. "Well, both of you, of course. You make a great couple."

_Bull shit,_ Yuuri thought to himself. He was definitely trying to cover up for his interest in Wolfram.

"Thank you. And I believe my _fiancé _has something to tell you." He stared pointedly at the boy standing next to him.

Wolfram's eyes widened. "_Yuuri_!" he hissed.

Yuuri just continued to stare at him, waiting silently until Wolfram gave in.

His cheeks burned painfully in embarrassment as he glanced up at Rishley. "I just wanted to say that..._ahem_...Yuuri satisfied me in a way that no one else could last night. And I don't think I'll need to see you again."

Rishley's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Well, I'm happy to hear that your intercourse is so satisfying." He turned his attention to Yuuri once more. "You know, there are a lot of pretty women here, Your Majesty. Don't let yourself get distracted, or someone might snatch Wolfram up when you aren't paying attention to him."

Yuuri's mouth dropped open. How _dare_ this bastard threaten him like that! "Don't worry," he snapped, "Wolfram will have my full attention all night long. So I suggest you keep your hands—and _fingers—_to yourself."

With that being said, Yuuri left Rishley to puzzle over his strange remark and led Wolfram to the dance floor. To Wolfram's relief, all the lessons must have paid off, because Yuuri was a lot more graceful than he would have expected. Girls tried to cut in a few times to dance with His Majesty, but Yuuri politely declined, explaining that he wanted to spend the rest of his birthday with his lover.

"Really, Yuuri, we don't have to dance to _every_ song," Wolfram sighed as a girl walked away, clutching her nose. "You look exhausted."

"I'm completely fine," Yuuri insisted, panting. "If I stop, then Rishley will try to steal you."

"You are ridiculous. Now come on." Wolfram tugged at his arm. "We'll sneak out of here. Then you can take a break, and you don't have to worry yourself over stupid things."

Yuuri mulled over that for about two seconds before following Wolfram's lead. The blonde dragged him into the dining room and locked the door behind them.

It took Yuuri a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light, and then he realized that there were candlesticks flickering on the table, which was set for two.

"Wolfram...?"

"I...I prepared this for you, Yuuri. Happy birthday."

A soft smile spread across the double black's face, and he squeezed Wolfram's hand tightly. All of his favorite Japanese foods were laid out for him, along with a little birthday cake and a bottle of wine. Wolfram pulled out his seat for him like a gentleman and took the one across the table.

"When did you find time to do all this?" Yuuri asked in amazement.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh, let's see. Must have been when I was with Rishley."

Yuuri frowned. "That isn't funny, Wolfram. You know I hate that bastard."

The blonde laughed at him. "Yuuri, that bastard is an event planner. He planned the banquet and this as well. He didn't even really have time for both, but I convinced him to help me because I wanted to do something special for you. Something personal. So that you'd notice me..."

His voice trailed off and Yuuri stared at him, dumbfounded. "Wait..._what_?"

"When you saw him stick his finger in my mouth, I was just testing the icing for that cake." Wolfram pointed.

Yuuri blinked at the cute little cake that read "Happy Birthday! Love, Wolfram" in hiragana and katakana. Wolfram had even taken the time to write it in Japanese for him. His eyes welled up a little.

"Oh God, Wolfram, I'm sorry," he said earnestly, reaching across the table for his hand. "I...I don't know what got into me."

Wolfram smiled back at him. "I think I do. Because it happens to me all the time. I just don't force you sleep with me." He stuck his tongue out playfully.

"I-I didn't force you! I asked permission!" Yuuri protested, blushing.

Wolfram got up from his seat and walked over to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you," he murmured.

Yuuri trembled, blinking back tears. He felt so nice, and happy, and warm. What was this feeling?

"I love you, too," he murmured back, clutching Wolfram tightly to himself.

Wolfram planted a light kiss on his lips and then smirked mischievously. "After dinner, you can eat me if you want." He stuck out his tongue. "That's why I locked the door."


	14. Three Strikes and You're Out

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!  
_

* * *

**A/N: **No, this has nothing to do with baseball. But there is food porn, neko cosplay, and bondage, so be warned. XD I don't know if this is technically a 'Wolfram-seducing-Yuuri,' but this is the first chapter I've posted that directly follows the one before it. It is another birthday fic, but this one was requested by TheMoonAndStarsLove. Thanks to everyone who's given me ideas, by the way! It might take me a while to get them done, but I will try! And you can keep them coming if you like! :)

* * *

_**Three Strikes and You're Out**  
_

* * *

"Conrad, what are you supposed to get a fiancé on the first birthday you spend with them?"

Conrart looked like he was trying to hold back an endearing chuckle. "Are you referring to Wolfram?"

"Yes," Yuuri groaned. "How did you know?"

He just shook his head at Yuuri's lack of inconspicuousness, eyes twinkling. "I think the better question is, why are you asking _me_?"

"Well, you're his brother, of course," Yuuri responded.

"That may be true, but most of the time I've found that Wolfram doesn't even recognize our relation," he smiled, "so I hardly think he would deem me qualified to give you advice on the matter. Don't you think Wolfram himself would be the best person to talk to about this?"

"Yeah, but every time I ask Wolf what he wants for his birthday, he just says _me_," Yuuri sighed. "And then we start making out and then, well...you know." He laughed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly.

Conrart paused for a moment to compose his thoughts.

"...I am sincerely happy that you came to me instead of Gwendal about this," he decided.

"Well, I already knew what Gwendal would say."

Conrart looked surprised. Did he really come off as the kind of guy who wouldn't mind hearing about his little brother's sex life? Sure, he understood teenage hormones. Hell, he still remembered when he and Yozak had first discovered theirs and started fooling around practically nonstop together. But that didn't exactly mean that he wanted to know the details of what his godson was doing with his little brother.

"Obviously he'd just tell me to knit something," Yuuri continued, causing the older man to smile again in relief at Yuuri's naivete.

"Yes, there's that, and then there's the fact that he'd kill you if he found out you were corrupting our baby brother," Conrart added truthfully.

"Baby?" Yuuri scoffed. "He's almost 83!"

"He's still a baby to us, no matter how old he gets."

"Yeah, well, I hardly think_ I'm_ the one doing the corrupting," Yuuri muttered under his breath, thinking back with a blush to the last time Wolfram had attacked him. For an uke, it sure did seem like Wolf was in control most of the time...

_Yuuri jumped back into the pillows as the crack of a whip resounded throughout the room._

_"W-where did you get that?" he gulped._

_Wolfram just smirked. "Mother has things like this hidden all over the castle."_

_Oh, great. Now they were using Lady Celi's toys._

_"You're going to be my slave tonight, Yuuri."_

"Your Highness, are you all right?"

Yuuri realized with a start that his nose had started to bleed. Just a little, but still enough to be completely mortifying. He immediately slapped a hand to his face. "Yeah, I'm fine! And stop calling me that!" he yelled, running off at a frantic pace to go clean it up.

"Maybe you should talk to the Great Sage about this," Conrart called after him in suggestion.

Maybe he should. This conversation had gotten way too awkward.

* * *

"Well, Shibuya, it sounds like that's what he wants."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "He already _has_ it, every night practically."

"Every night?" Murata raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised you don't look more exhausted."

Yuuri glared at him. "I have _plenty_ of stamina, Murata," he shot back defensively. "And anyways, Wolfram only says that to get me in bed. That's not what he wants for his _birthday_." Geez, for a wise man, this guy sure was stupid sometimes.

"I don't know, Shibuya. I still think it gives us something to work with," he insisted.

Yuuri sighed. "You don't get it. He went completely out of his way for me on my last birthday. If I don't do the same for him, then he'll think I don't care as much."

"You're just reading into things," Murata laughed. "He went out of his way because he was trying to get laid."

"No, it was because he _loves_ me," Yuuri snapped back. "Like sleeping with him gives me an excuse to slack off!" He groaned in frustration. "Wolfram will _kill _me if I don't act like a proper fiancé on his damn birthday."

"Then act like one during the day, and after dinner, I'll sneak you away so we can prepare the big surprise."

Yuuri looked extremely skeptical.

"Trust me. He'll love what I have in mind."

* * *

"_Yuuri Shibuya_!"

Yuuri stopped in his tracks, completely frozen in fear. All of the food on his tray thankfully remained intact.

"How dare you get out of bed like that and leave me to wake up all alone on my birthday!"

He blinked. "W-what? But I was getting you breakfast. I thought that's what I was supposed to do."

Shit, not five seconds in and he'd already messed up.

"That part comes _after _I wake up," Wolfram huffed. "First you're supposed to give me a good morning and happy birthday kiss." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I didn't get one of those!" Yuuri protested. "How am I supposed to know what to do if you don't show me?"

"Fine then. Get your ass over here and I will," Wolfram smirked.

Yuuri set the tray of food down carefully and climbed back into bed beside him, cradling Wolfram as the boy snuggled up into his arms. A pair of soft lips pressed against his own, and the two continued kissing and cuddling for a good few minutes until Wolfram's hunger kicked in.

"Will you feed me, Yuuri?" he purred.

Yuuri blushed and nodded, grabbing a small banana from the tray he'd prepared. He peeled it completely and gently pushed one end into Wolfram's waiting mouth.

He expected Wolf to just bite off the end like any normal person, but that didn't happen. Instead, he locked onto Yuuri's eyes and raised his eyebrows suggestively, sucking the rest of the banana into his mouth.

Yuuri's breath hitched, and he watched shamelessly as Wolfram gulped the entire fruit down his throat without choking on it at all. How was that even possible?

"No more gag reflex," Wolfram smiled proudly. "I've had a lot of practice, haven't I?"

"M-mhmm..." Yuuri's cheeks burned in embarrassment at the memories. He averted his eyes and moved on, dipping a spoon into a cup of yogurt, then pressing it to Wolfram's lips. "Open up," he prodded.

Wolfram did as commanded, but Yuuri didn't put the spoon to his tongue. Instead, he made a mess with it, running it down Wolfram's jaw so it left a trail of sticky white substance on his face.

"Oops."

"Yuuri!" Wolfram blushed and mumbled, "Clean it up."

Yuuri smirked and set the spoon back down, then cradled Wolf's face in his hands. He licked up the mess he'd made very slowly, sucking on the last little bit of it as he leaned the other boy down against the mattress.

Wolfram shivered beneath him, moaning softly. "Yuuri..."

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" Greta's voice rang out. "Can I come in?"

Both boys' eyes shot open, and Wolfram forcefully shoved Yuuri off of him. The double black fell back onto the tray of food, which in turn went flying. Juice soaked his pajamas (not to mention the bed), and several glasses and cups crashed and broke on the hard wooden floor.

Wolfram was the first one to compose himself and answer the door. He completely ignored Yuuri and the mess he had made, swinging Greta up into his arms and kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you, princess."

Greta giggled as he set her back down and she observed her other father sprawled out among the food, groaning in pain. "Why is Yuuri on the floor?" She suddenly got a hopeful look in her eye and added, "Am I going to get a new baby brother?"

Yuuri and Wolfram's eyes simultaneously shot wide open again, and since Yuuri looked like he was completely shell-shocked, Wolfram was the one forced to answer their eagerly awaiting daughter.

"What do you know about that?" he demanded.

Greta just smiled up at him innocently. "Everyone said I should wait to say happy birthday because you and Yuuri might be sleeping or making a baby. How _do_ you make babies, Daddy?"

Yuuri's face was now pure white, and he looked like he was going to be sick. Wolfram, on the other hand, steeled himself and resignedly prepared to give The Talk.

"Well, when two people love each other...," he began.

Yuuri let out a strangled cry, leapt up, and ran over to slap a hand across Wolfram's mouth.

"W-when two people love each other very much, they pray to Shinou, and if he thinks they're responsible enough, he sends a Boney to carry a baby to them," Yuuri improvised.

Wolfram bit down on Yuuri's hand, causing him to yelp in surprise and draw it back. "Oh, please. She's 11 years old, Yuuri. Not five."

Yuuri threw his arms protectively around their daughter and covered her ears. "She's still my baby!" he cried. "And I say 11 is way too young for us to give The Talk!"

Greta giggled and pushed his arms away. "Daddy! What talk?" She took his face in her hands and pressed their noses together. "Don't worry, I don't want Shinou to send me a baby. But I want him to send you one!"

Wolfram smirked. "Yuuri, I think you'd better start praying harder," he teased.

Yuuri's face turned bright red. "O-okay, that's enough! Why don't you go get dressed, Greta? Your dad picked out something very pretty for you to wear on his birthday."

Greta agreed cheerfully and ran off, leaving Yuuri to finally breathe a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you were just going to tell her!" he burst out after he'd calmed himself a little.

Wolfram shrugged. "Would you rather wait for Anissina to do it? She understands female bodies better than we do."

Yuuri's mouth dropped open. "She'd better not tell Greta before she's ready!" he exclaimed in horror.

"You mean before you're ready?" Wolfram murmured, kissing Yuuri gently to calm him down a little more.

"She's just a baby," he pouted.

Wolfram shook his head and laughed. "You should've stopped to think about adopting a kid before you went all horny teenager on me. She could easily overhear us or even walk in on us if you aren't careful enough."

Yuuri looked pained. "Shit. I guess tonight should be the last night we have sex in our room."

"Oh?" Wolfram raised an eyebrow in feigned surprise. "We're having sex tonight?"

"Like you wouldn't get any on your birthday," Yuuri muttered, blushing.

* * *

"Remember, my uncle is here. You need to be on your best behavior," Wolfram was chiding his fiancé as they made their way to dinner that evening. They'd already done cake and presents with Greta, but they'd both agreed that the dinner party would be too boring for a child her age.

Yuuri laughed at his worry. "Wolf, relax. I'm pretty sure he likes me now."

"He approves of you and isn't waiting for you to slip up, but that doesn't mean you should embarrass me," Wolfram corrected.

"So no groping you under the table or whispering dirty things in your ear?" Yuuri teased him.

The blonde stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at the double black's laughing face. "Yuuri Shibuya, don't make me smack you," he warned.

Second time that day he'd heard his full name. But since baseball had taught him that still had one more strike before he was out, Yuuri retorted, "We're already engaged," and winked back at him.

"I'll slap your right cheek," Wolfram clarified through gritted teeth.

"Shouldn't that seal our marriage or something?"

"Oh, do you honestly think people go around slapping each other in wedding ceremonies?" Wolfram scoffed. "That's undignified."

"How is slapping someone a dignified custom of proposal, then?!"

In a flash, Wolfram had him pinned against the wall. "Look, I really respect this man, and I don't want you acting like some stupid, low-class human around him! Do I make myself clear?"

Yuuri pursed his lips. "What if I slip up? Do I get punished with your sexy whip?"

His dark eyes were laughing, and Wolfram growled back in annoyance, stomping on Yuuri's foot for good measure. The boy let out a cry as Wolfram turned on his feel and continued on without him.

Yuuri quickly limped after him. "Wait a minute, Wolf! I promise I'll behave!"

But it was harder to keep that promise than he thought, Yuuri realized with chagrin as he sat next to Wolfram at dinner. He was forced to make small talk with the 10 nobles while inwardly dreading his other plans for the evening. And Murata was being his usual helpful self about it. Every time Yuuri finally started to relax, he would make comments like, "So Lord von Bielefeld, has Shibuya here done anything special for your birthday yet?"

To which Wolfram would reply proudly, "He brought me breakfast in bed."

And then Murata would just make a small noise of disapproval and reply, "That's all? Well, what a shame."

This kind of thing went on for some time until Yuuri, fidgeting and agitated, rose to his feet and announced, "I'm sorry, but please excuse me. I'm not feeling too well, and I think I should retire for the evening." He placed a hand on Wolfram's shoulder and smiled. "It's your birthday though, so please have fun for the rest of the night, okay?"

"Your Majesty, are you all right? Should I send Gisela to attend you?" Conrart asked in concern.

"Oh, no, that's really not necessary," Yuuri laughed nervously. "Just an upset stomach is all. I think I ate too much cake earlier."

"Then you should quit acting like such a wimp."

The comment was muttered low enough that only Yuuri could hear it, but it sounded full of betrayal and loathing. The double black took one glance at his fiancé's face and gulped. He hoped with his entire being that his surprise would make up for this. Otherwise, he was in deep shit.

"I'll help His Majesty back to his room," Murata volunteered. "If he seems worse than he's claiming, I'll get Gisela. But don't worry, I'm sure I'll be back shortly."

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry for all the trouble," Yuuri added. "I promise I'll make it up to you later, Wolfram." His eyes were pleading.

"Hmph." Wolfram turned his back to the boy and refused to acknowledge him any further. The nerve!

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You look great," Murata teased him.

"Oh, shut up!" Yuuri wrung his hands as Murata tied the blindfold around his eyes.

"Calm down. It isn't like you can back out now. You'd be mauled instead of molested," the sage chuckled.

"You know, I really wish you'd let me tie my own blindfold after you left," Yuuri remarked uncomfortably. "No offense, Murata, but it's kind of creepy when I can't see what you're doing."

"Oh, don't worry, Shibuya. You're a good looking guy and all, but I have to admit that Lord von Bielefeld is more my type."

There was a shocked silence before Yuuri opened his mouth to cuss Murata out severely and the boy gagged him with another bow. Yuuri struggled against his bonds to no avail. Damn that son of a bitch!

"Well, now all that's left to do is wait. Don't go too crazy in here. I'm sure your fiancé will be around soon to yell at you. Good luck, Shibuya."

More muffled cursing tried to fight its way out of Yuuri's mouth, and Murata left with the satisfaction of a job well done.

* * *

"You little wimp, I don't care how sick you are, you had no fucking right to leave me alone at dinner!" Seething, Wolfram swung open the door to their room and accidentally crushed a gift box under his feet. He stopped to pick it up in curiosity, only slightly distracted from his rampage.

There was a note attached to it:

_Wolf - put this on and meet me in bed for your second surprise._

_Yuuri_

He undid the bow and pulled out a sheer white négligée with fur lining on the top. Something else fell to the ground, and he bent to pick it up. A headband with little cat ears on it.

Wolfram's face turned bright red. Yuuri had never bought him lingerie before. And cat ears, huh? That was kind of kinky. Did he want Wolfram to bleat like a cat, too? Or mew like a dragon, like cats supposedly did on Earth?

Embarrassed yet somewhat eager, Wolfram slipped out of his clothes and into the transparent garment. It was clearly cut for a woman; the way it formed to his figure gave the illusion that he just had extremely small breasts. But he didn't mind that kind of thing, if it would turn Yuuri on.

He made his way to their bed, slinking over with cat-like movements, and climbed in without making a sound.

That is, until his eyes fell on his fiancé.

The boy was bound and gagged present style, with big red bows wrapped around his eyes, mouth, wrists, ankles, and...waist. He seemed to have felt the bed move, and he began to tremble slightly in Wolfram's presence.

"Yuuri?" the blonde gasped in shock.

"Mmm-mm!"

Soft hands untied the gag around his mouth and he let out a sigh of relief. "Wolfram?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Happy birthday," Yuuri blushed. "Y-you said this was what you wanted..."

Lips slammed into his without warning, and Yuuri was crushed against the mattress as Wolfram's hands felt down his body and he expressed his thanks with his tongue.

"Which bow should I untie next?" Wolfram purred into his ear.

"B-blindfold?" Yuuri suggested hopefully, a little out of breath.

Wolfram chuckled softly. "But then you'll know what I'm going to do..." His hands shot down to the bow at Yuuri's waist, untying it in a flash and beginning to work him over slowly.

"Fuck!" He bit down on his tongue, struggling against his restraints. He couldn't see, he couldn't move. He was completely powerless.

His breathing grew heavier and more belabored as Wolfram had his way.

* * *

"Guess I should take your blindfold off now," Wolfram chuckled as the two lay side by side, panting.

"That would be nice," Yuuri murmured in amusement. Everything else was free, so he pulled Wolfram closer to him and snuggled against his warmth.

"After all, you bought me this lingerie and you didn't even get a chance to see it on me."

"Wait...what?"

The blindfold fell from his eyes, and Yuuri blinked in confusion as he took in Wolfram's sexy yet adorable neko cosplay.

"I didn't know you had a cat fetish," Wolfram purred, nudging Yuuri with his nose and making little mewing sounds (he had decided that Yuuri might have forgotten cats made a _baa_ noise in Shin Makoku, and he didn't want to risk sounding stupid when he was trying to be alluring).

Yuuri's cheeks, which had already been somewhat red from exertion, darkened even more in color. "W-Wolf, that's adorable," he blushed, "but I, um...didn't buy it..."

"You _made _it?" Wolfram gasped. "Yuuri, I had no idea you could sew!"

"N-no, no, no!" Yuuri protested. "Don't get the wrong idea! What I mean is, I've...never seen it before."

A frown ruined Wolfram's cheerful demeanor. "What do you mean you've never seen it before?" he demanded sharply. "If this is another of your jokes, I don't find it very funny. You left this outfit at the door for me, with a note saying to put it on and get in bed with you. In case you forgot, you even put your name on it, Yuuri."

"What the..." Yuuri's eyes narrowed. "_Murata_."

"What does the Great Sage have to do with anything?" Wolfram hissed.

"He must have left you that little gift to...speed things along in bed tonight. He did, um, help...prepare me for you, after all," Yuuri explained a bit nervously.

Wolfram's eyes glinted. "He did _what_?"

"I mean, I couldn't have tied my own hands!" he chuckled halfheartedly.

"_You let another man see you naked?!_" Wolfram was so pissed, he was shaking.

"He just helped me tie the bows for you! That's all!" Yuuri insisted. "Besides, it's nothing he hasn't seen before. We bathed together all the time back on—" He stopped and gulped, realizing a little too late that that was a very, very, very _wrong_ thing to say right now.

"_Yuuri Shibuya_!" Wolfram's screech echoed through their room, and a bright, hot flame almost got him right in the face. "_You filthy, worthless cheater_!"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm thinking of turning that random flashback with the whip into another chapter. If I can keep it from getting too M-rated. XD What do you think?


	15. A Helping Hand

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, that's right, the moment you've all been waiting for—the rating has changed! XD Now, I was advised that I should change it because of some of the previous chapters, just to be on the safe side. So, unfortunately, this means that _I am still not writing any hardcore smut._ And please do not ask me to do that. XD However, you may see some chapters get a little more...perverted from here on out. Such as this one, which would probably be considered PWP if there was actually porn in it. Yuuri gets thrown into an extremely awkward situation, and, well...you can see what happens from there.

Also, the more perverted it gets, the more nervous I get about posting. So if you actually like this weird update, then please let me know. Because I will totally not post anything like this ever again if it gets a bad response. XD

* * *

_**A Helping Hand**  
_

* * *

Yuuri had never arrived in Shin Makoku at night before. Perhaps that was because he usually took his baths earlier in the day. Regardless, he was now soaking naked in pitch black lighting.

It didn't take his eyes that long to adjust, but it was still extremely hard to see. Luckily, he was pretty familiar with his castle by now and fairly confidant he could make it back to his room safely...without a towel, unfortunately. But water was easily cleaned up and there shouldn't be anyone wandering around to witness his nudity at this time of night.

* * *

"Yuuri..."

The soft, wistful moan absentmindedly escaped Wolfram's lips. That little wimp had been gone for so long. Sure, time wasn't that big of a deal to most Mazoku, but to Wolfram...when it meant a moment away from his love...it was truly torture. It passed much slower than usual, and each second that went by pricked him like a sharp needle.

Wolfram clung to his fiancé's pillow, breathing in the last little bit of Yuuri's faint scent. He'd ordered the maids not to touch the bed clothing until the Maou returned. Still, with time it was fading.

With a sigh, Wolfram flopped back onto his own pillow restlessly. He'd had trouble sleeping ever since he realized Yuuri was taking longer than normal with his visit to Earth. He'd been fine up until that point, but now... Wolfram turned his head to the side and let out a sigh, picturing the double black curled up next to him, making a soft impression in the sheets.

The vision sparked a little twinge of desire in him that he wasn't unfamiliar with. Blushing, he gazed back up at the ceiling. This was stupid. How did mere longing turn into...frustration? He didn't think he'd have to deal with this feeling when Yuuri was gone.

But all he could picture was that innocent, sleepy little face with his black eyes half closed. The Yuuri in his mind yawned and stretched, causing his blue top to ride up and reveal an inch or two of bare skin right above his waist. Wolfram shivered at the thought, then laughed inwardly at his own reaction to such a simple fantasy.

Even with Yuuri's naivete, Wolfram considered himself lucky that the boy still hadn't realized how much he struggled to keep himself under control every night. Unless he passed out before Yuuri retired, the pressing need was always there, and Wolfram could do nothing but wait it out like the brave soldier that he was. On the one hand, he was happy that Yuuri didn't act strangely around him when they were in bed together, but on the other...well, the fact that he didn't guard himself made things even harder on Wolfram (no pun intended).

But tonight...maybe it was a good thing he wasn't back yet, Wolfram mused. Maybe he should finally just take care of himself for once. Surely it couldn't be a good thing to hold back day in and day out like he had been doing.

* * *

"Y-Yuuri!"

Hearing the gasp, the double black froze in his tracks. Shit! Someone had seen him? Oh God, this was so embarrassing! Who would be in his room this time of night! Unless he'd accidentally walked into the wrong one... He cowered back against the door, opening his mouth to apologize.

"_Yuuri_..."

The boy's mouth snapped shut. He knew that voice; he must be in the right room after all. He just hadn't expected Wolf to sleep in his bed even when he was gone. He did still have his _own_ room in the castle, didn't he?

Judging by the sound of the last noise he'd heard, Yuuri didn't think Wolfram had seen him after all. He listened carefully; based on a moan like that, he didn't think he _wanted_ to be seen. Considering the fact that, oh, he was still naked and everything.

But it was basically impossible to just slip over to his wardrobe silently when Wolfram was making _those_ kinds of noises. Instead, Yuuri remained frozen in place and listened, the sound of aroused breathing stimulating his own nerves. He felt a hot blush start from his neck up and glanced around uncomfortably. Even in the dark, he felt exposed in such an open, spacious room.

Yuuri sank to the floor, planning to remain there until Wolfram finished. He bit his lip, wondering if he could keep quiet if he, well, followed the blonde's lead. Unfortunately, the sound of the door creaking when he moved ruined that idea, as all of the labored panting suddenly ceased.

"Wh-who's there?" Wolfram tried to snap, but he was unable to muster the usual bite in his voice. He still sounded pissed, but he had been left a little breathless from exertion.

Mortified, Yuuri kept his mouth shut and didn't say anything, leaving Wolfram to wonder if he was just paranoid. But then he realized it would be extremely uncomfortable to sit on the floor all night, and he no longer had the sexy breathing to listen to. So, with much reluctance, he got to his feet and announced his presence.

"I-it's Yuuri."

Wolfram let out a soft gasp and pulled his blanket around him. W-what? There was no way! When the hell had he gotten there? What had he heard...or seen?

"It sure took you long enough to get home, wimp," he snapped, determined not to give anything away. "Get in bed already. It's late."

Yuuri bit his lip. "Should I get dressed first?" he asked calmly.

Blood rushed to Wolfram's face, and he shot up in bed, looking more than a little disheveled. "What the hell were you doing wandering around naked?" he demanded.

Yuuri blatantly ignored his question and sauntered over to him, fingering the blanket. "You're naked, too," he pointed out.

Wolfram slapped his hand away indignantly. "That's not the point—," he began.

Yuuri cut him off. "Why are you naked, Wolfram?" he asked bluntly.

"W-what?" Wolfram was clearly flustered. And pissed. "I can wear whatever I want to bed! You weren't here! What right do you have to demand an explanation?"

"I think I have a right to know what you were doing in my bed," Yuuri murmured suggestively.

"H-how dare you imply that I was doing anything dirty!" Wolfram yelled back, face red in embarrassment and frustration.

"Why would I be implying that?" Yuuri teased, going for the blanket again. His fingers latched onto it before Wolfram could slap him, and now he wouldn't for fear that his covers would fly off too.

Wolfram gritted his teeth. "What are you doing?" he muttered.

"I did interrupt you, didn't I?" Yuuri asked calmly. "There's no way you could have finished..."

"_What_?" Wolfram's eyes widened in horror, and he grabbed Yuuri's wrist in a death grip. "What did you see?"

"I _didn't _see anything," Yuuri countered, but his voice had taken on a husky tone. "I'm just trying to climb into bed like you told me to. I'm not allowed to share the blanket with you?"

"This isn't your side!" Wolfram protested, as Yuuri did exactly as he said he would. "Get off of me!"

The demand incited Yuuri to laughter.

"What's so funny?" Wolfram snapped.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that to me," he smiled back. "What's gotten you so agitated, Wolfram?"

Yuuri's calm, innocent act was really starting to get under Wolfram's skin. How in the hell had _he_ turned into the bright red, flustered one of the two? Yuuri hadn't been able to humiliate him _this _much since his proposal and their subsequent duel. What were the chances that he would somehow return just in time to catch Wolfram on the _one_ night he'd decided to give in...and return _naked_ at that... This situation was absolutely unbelievable!

"Get off of me," he repeated through gritted teeth, but instead Yuuri ran a teasing finger down Wolfram's chest. The light touch sparked feelings that Wolfram had thought were_ gone_ for the night. "What are you _doing_?" he muttered, struggling unsuccessfully to keep his eyes off of Yuuri's bare body.

"I'm trying to find out what it is you're hiding from me," Yuuri smirked, starting to tug on the blanket.

"_Stop_!" Wolfram insisted frantically. "I'm not hiding anything! I just want some privacy, damn you!"

"Well, you should've thought of that before you stripped naked in my room..."

"_You weren't here_!" Wolfram howled, his eyes shut tightly. He couldn't handle it...the disgusted look he _knew_ Yuuri would give him when he saw the way Wolfram's body was reacting... He knew Yuuri didn't want to be with a guy, so why would he force Wolfram into this kind of position? It was twisted...and _wrong_...and he'd never pegged Yuuri as a sadist, unless he had gone full Maou.

But for whatever reason, Yuuri was extremely persistent, and soon Wolfram's blanket of safety was crumpled up on the floor along with his pride.

The blonde turned his head away, a pained expression on his face. He refused to gaze up into those dark demon eyes that were most likely mocking him.

And then Yuuri did something completely unexpected and out of the ordinary. Something that made Wolfram gasp sharply and cry out a little bit.

"Y-Yuuri! What are you..." He risked a glance back up into Yuuri's face, only to find an unreadable smirk.

"I knew you weren't finished," he murmured.

Wolfram's cheeks had never burned this much in his entire life. "..._doing_," he ended in a barely audible whisper.

"I...I heard you when I walked in the room, and I just wanted you to make those noises again...," Yuuri said sheepishly, his cheeks a light pink. "It was really, well, hot..."

His wish was already being answered, because Wolfram was finding it extremely hard to breathe normally. "That...doesn't...make sense," he panted. Oh _God_, did it feel better when it was Yuuri's hands that were on him...

The double black pursed his lips together. "Well, I mean, they were—_are—_sexy noises," he insisted.

Every now and then, his grip would suddenly get tighter, and then loosen up as if he was afraid of hurting Wolfram. Yuuri's fingers were clumsy and uncertain, but even still, they felt wonderful just because they belonged to _him_.

"Boys aren't...sexy...to you..." Wolfram clenched the sheet in his fists, trying to stick with it enough to keep talking. But all he wanted to do was close his eyes and moan as Yuuri continued to touch him.

Yuuri blushed deeply. "N-no! Of course they aren't. I'm just...helping you out. Because you're my fiancé."

Helping him out...that was a funny way of putting things. Wolfram wondered just how far Yuuri would go to "_help_" his fiancé..._  
_

"And, you know, it's not like I don't understand your needs. Maybe when yours are taken care of, you could even...help...me...too." He started laughing nervously, his hands getting rough without him noticing it. And then he immediately backed off again. "Just—just kidding, of course."

Wolfram let out a soft moan. "_Yuuri_...I'll do anything for you."

"Anything?" His cheeks darkened again, as an even dirtier thought formed in his mind. "Because I heard it feels even better when..." He stopped and coughed awkwardly. "Never mind."

"When you use your tongue?" Wolfram murmured faintly, his eyes glazed over in pleasure. "Mmmph...I bet that would feel _really_ nice..."

Yuuri absentmindedly tightened his grip again. "I-I wouldn't know!" he blushed, shutting his eyes tight in embarrassment. "D-d-do you want me to...try?"

This had to be a dream. Wolfram had expected that was what Yuuri wanted from him, but for him to volunteer to do that for another guy so_ willingly_? It was just downright out of character.

"_God_,I love you...," Wolfram moaned.

Love?

The word froze Yuuri in his tracks. "Wolfram, I'm just doing this to help you..."

"Then keep helping me."

"You mean you're okay with that?"

Even in this state, the blonde managed a little eye roll. As much as he accused Yuuri of cheating, both of them knew he wouldn't offer out his sexual services to help just anyone. _Especially_ another guy.

"I _mean_ if you try helping me with your tongue, then I'll try helping you with mine."

Yuuri's face heated up and he felt a little lightheaded at the thought. There was no way he could turn down that offer right now. "O-okay," he agreed weakly. "B-but..."

"No love stuff," Wolfram assured him, "for now. Just two guys...no, two fiancés..._helping_ each other."

"Y-yeah, helping. Okay."

And just like that, he bent his head to "help" out.

Who would've thought that it would be this easy?


	16. Chocolate-Covered Kisses

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!_

* * *

**A/N: **I am so, so sorry that it's taken me this long to update! I feel like a terrible person! But, ah...holy crap this chapter is long. So I hope that makes up for it a little bit. I tried to take a suggestion from TheMoonAndStarsLove into account, but I kind of feel like this ended up all over the place. xD Let me know what you think.

Also, THANK YOU for the 100 reviews! Ah, that makes me so happy! x3 Y'all are the best. It's finals week and I have to move out of my apartment Saturday, so you may not hear from me in a little while again, but hopefully I'll update more consistently once summer is here! Once again, I'm sorry!

* * *

**_Chocolate-Covered Kisses_**

* * *

"Wolfie-chan!"

The boy had no sooner arrived in Yuuri's bathroom than Miko Shibuya's arms were around him, leaving Yuuri to wonder if she just waited around by the bathtub all day now. She didn't even seem to notice that she was getting wet!

"Did Yuu-chan bring you home for White Day?" she asked excitedly, with sparkles in her eyes.

"Mom, you're overwhelming him!" Yuuri groaned. "Give him a chance to breathe."

"Oh please, Yuuri, all Mother did was hug me." Wolfram rolled his eyes and then turned back to her with interest. "Do days have colors on Earth? And what does it mean when one's white?"

Miko giggled. "No, White Day is just a Japanese holiday!" She sighed dreamily. "And it's one of the best holidays there is, Wolfie-chan." She looked like she was about to launch into an explanation of how wonderful it was when Yuuri suddenly realized that this conversation could be very bad for him.

"Um, I think you're exaggerating, Mom," he butted in, laughing nervously.

Miko's mouth dropped open. "Yuu-chan! Where's your sense of romance?" she scolded him. "You're engaged now; big romantic gestures should be all you think about! You don't want to lose the passion in your relationship before you even get married!"

Wolfram's ears definitely perked up at the words _passion _and _romance._ "That's exactly right!" he chimed in. "Yuuri, celebrate this White Day with me!"

"You don't even know what it is yet!" he burst out. Not that knowing what it was would change Wolfram's mind. But still, he wanted to argue.

Unfortunately, this statement reminded his mother of the wonderful explanation she had forgotten to give, and so she began: "Wolfram, White Day is that very special day of the year when all of the boys make chocolates filled with love for the girl or boy of their dreams! Then they bring their chocolates to school and confess their deep feelings for that person and hope that their special someone will accept their gift of love! Why, when I was in high school I received so many chocolates that my little arms couldn't carry them! One of the boys had to help walk me home so I didn't have to throw any away! It was extremely sweet and just the kind of chivalry I expect to see from Yuu-chan if any other boys give you chocolates, Wolfie-chan. After all, you might be engaged, but how horrible would it be to break another boy's heart by throwing away his gift of love! You should accept it as politely as possible, and with much gratitude!"

Wolfram was listening attentively, much to Yuuri's chagrin. He'd never seen anyone take his mother so seriously before. Murata loved her too, but at least he just seemed to be playing along with her. Wolfram soaked her words up like a sponge. And now he'd expect chocolates and big romantic gestures. Great.

"I've never even made chocolates before," Yuuri grumbled.

Wolfram turned to him, actually smiling for once. "Really? I'm the only person to get your love chocolates, Yuuri?" he asked eagerly.

Yuuri paled a little bit. "I never said I was going to—"

"Don't worry, Yuu-chan, Mama will help you so they turn out super yummy, okay?" Miko offered cheerfully.

Yuuri put on a pained smile. "Thanks, Mom. But you know, Wolf and I should probably put on some dry clothes now before we get sick..." It was a true statement, but also the best excuse he could come up with to get her to leave.

"Oh, of course! I already have some clean clothes laid out on your bed for you!"

Seriously, did she just wait around constantly for his return?

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Shouri burst out, appalled. "Yuuri's only 16!"

"Look, I really don't care where Wolfram sleeps," Yuuri chuckled nervously, but no one seemed to hear him.

"Shou-chan, don't yell at the dinner table," Miko scolded.

He turned to his father in exasperation. "You aren't going to let this happen, are you?"

Miko interrupted before her husband even had time to think about it. "Of course he is. Wolfie-chan isn't just Yuu-chan's lover, you know!"

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"He's also a knight in shining armor!" she burst out. "Willing to sacrifice his own life in order to protect his soul mate from another world! Why, isn't it just like something out of a shoujo manga?" she sighed dreamily.

"That has nothing to do with why he's sleeping in Yuuri's room," Shouri muttered.

"It's just like she said," Wolfram finally spoke up. "I'm protecting him, so I can't leave Yuuri's side. Mother understands that."

"Like anything is going to happen to Yuuri while he's asleep." Shouri rolled his eyes.

"It almost has before!" Wolfram retorted in indignation. "Yuuri was almost kidnapped in the middle of the night one time! He might not even be here right now if _I_ hadn't been laying at his side the entire night."

"I think you're exaggerating," Yuuri sighed. "Wasn't Gwendal guarding the door too?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point." Wolfram glared at him and then continued, "Shinou informed Ulrike that Yuuri would be in danger the next time he returned to Earth. That's why he brought me along. I am in charge of protecting him, and I don't take that job lightly!"

"How romantic!" Miko squealed, causing Wolfram's lips to turn up slightly in a smug grin.

Overprotective Shouri still wasn't convinced, however.

"You're still together, and I know for a fact that our parents never would've let a girl sleep in my room when I was 16!" He looked at his father for confirmation, who, once again, didn't get a chance to speak.

"That's different!" Miko replied. "You never dated any soldiers who were in charge of guarding your life. And Yuu-chan and Wolfie-chan are both boys, so I know Wolfie-chan can't get pregnant!"

"Actually, since I'm Mazoku, it is entirely possible for Yuuri to impregnate me," Wolfram cut in.

"What? Really?" Miko gasped loudly, while everyone else at the table—including Yuuri—gaped at him in shocked and slightly horrified silence.

"Yes. In fact, my brother Gwendal had a baby before I was born," Wolfram added in complete seriousness.

Yuuri slammed his hands down on the table. "What?! You're telling me Gwendal had a baby?!"

"Ohh, that's right!" Miko squealed. "Conrad told me he helped deliver Gwendal's baby when he shared that cab with me! But I guess I was so out of it that I forgot!" She held her hands to her face. "Isn't that just wonderful! Hey, does this mean Yuu-chan could have a baby too?"

The color drained from Yuuri's face. "No! No way! There is no way in hell anyone is getting me pregnant!" he yelled.

"Aw, that's no fun!" She turned to Wolfram again. "You'll have a baby, won't you, Wolfie-chan?"

"Honey!" her husband cut in.

But Wolfram was completely unfazed. "Of course I will. I come from a long line of Bielefelds, and unless my uncle finds a suitable companion, I feel it is my responsibility to provide an heir for the family."

"Hey, what do you mean for the Bielefeld family!" Yuuri protested. "I'm the Maou, aren't I? If you have a baby, it's going to be a Shibuya," he stated firmly.

Wolfram just rolled his eyes. "Yuuri, there is no way of knowing that Shinou will choose our child to be the next Maou. So it only makes sense that we would raise him or her to become the heir of Bielefeld land."

"But _I'd_ be the one getting _you_ pregnant," Yuuri insisted. "Hell, if we get married, shouldn't _your_ last name be Shibuya too?"

"Now that is just sexist!" Wolfram rebutted. "I have to go through all the pain of having a child, only to get my name stripped from me?"

Shouri looked downright disgusted with this conversation. Even Yuuri had gotten over the initial shock of this guy's announcement! What the hell was wrong with him?

"I think this proves my point that they should _not_ be allowed to sleep together," he hissed.

Miko giggled. "But Shou-chan, they're engaged. And they adopted Greta-chan! So they're already a family. It doesn't really matter if Wolfie-chan gets pregnant or not."

Shouri gaped at her. "But you just said—"

"When you decide to settle down and start a family, you can bring your lover home too!"

Shouri's face got super intense looking. "16-year-old starting a family...," he grumbled to himself.

* * *

"Don't even think about touching my baby brother," Shouri hissed at Wolfram in passing as they retired for the night. "I'm watching you."

"Shouri, I'm not a baby," Yuuri responded. "I don't need you to prote—"

"You mean like this?" Wolfram glared right back at the overprotective brother and wrapped his arms around Yuuri in defiancé, resting one on his chest and one on his waist.

"Eh?! Wolfram!" A faint blush spread across his cheeks in response.

"Yuuri is my fiancé now, so I can do whatever I want," Wolfram retorted, ignoring Yuuri's surprised yelps.

"Well, uh, I wouldn't put it like that but—" Yuuri blushed. "I do care a lot about Wolf, Shouri, so please don't threaten him again."

Shouri's eyes gazed at the two of them painfully. He hated this boy who had stolen his place as Yuuri's protector. He hated that Yuuri let Wolfram embrace him freely, but wouldn't even let his own nii-chan hold him anymore. He was only 16; he shouldn't be engaged! He shouldn't even be thinking about marriage!

"Oh, Wolfie-chan," Miko sang, coming up the stairs with something dangerous in hand. "I found you a uniform to wear to Yuuri's school tomorrow!"

Yuuri frowned. "But I only have one Gakuran, Mom..." Shouri had gone to a different high school, so his old one wouldn't work.

"Who says he has to wear one of those, silly?"

Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin when Miko reached the top of the stairs with said uniform in hand. It...it was _her_ old one. Unluckily for Yuuri, his mother had talked him into applying for the same high school that she'd graduated from. But why did she even still _have_ that thing?! He understood keeping her college graduation kimono, but a high school uniform?! _Really?!_

"_Mom_!" he burst out, pulling away from Wolfram to try and cut her off before the other boy could see.

"Look, Wolfie-chan, isn't it cute?" she asked happily, dodging her son to hold the outfit up against Wolfram's torso. She let out a small squeal. "It should fit you perfectly! And look how the color suits you...it reminds me of your soldier uniform!"

"Oh, you're right!" Wolfram looked pleased. Sure enough, her sailor fuku had a bright blue skirt and a big yellow bow in the middle that went perfectly with the color of Wolfram's hair. He didn't even question _why_ it had a skirt. "I suppose only Yuuri can wear black because he's royalty."

"No, that's not exactly how it works...," Yuuri mumbled wearily.

Miko handed the uniform to Wolfram and turned to her son reassuringly. "Don't worry, Yuu-chan! Wolfie-chan is so cute, no one will notice the difference anyways!"

Shouri turned away in disgust and headed to his room for the night without even offering his family an "Oyasumi."

Normally Miko would have scolded him for being so rude, but right then she was too distracted to notice. "Make sure you don't fool around _too _much tonight, okay boys? You'll need to get up early for school, and I want to prepare a big breakfast for Wolfie-chan before you go!"

Yuuri's eyes widened. "_Mom_!" he protested. "I would never—"

She just closed her eyes and smiled. "Like Wolfram said, he needs to provide an heir for the Bielefeld family!"

Yuuri stood there speechless, while Wolfram smirked and pulled him into his room. "Goodnight, Mother!" the blonde called out to Miko.

"Goodnight, Wolfie-chan! Goodnight, Yuu-chan!"

* * *

Yuuri was exhausted from trying to fend off Wolfram's advances all night, and school didn't help him at all. Boys who hadn't spoken to him all year had suddenly become very chatty, thanks to the fact that he'd given his mother free reign to dress his fiancé up like a girl. But honestly, it wasn't like he'd had any other choice.

One of the guys, Satou Taiga, leaned on Yuuri's desk before their class started. "So, Shibuya, who's the cutie?"

This was the first time in his life that Yuuri was actually starting to wish Wolfram hadn't left his side. "Wolfram," he sighed, glancing over to the group of girls that had gathered around his fiancé. One of them was playing with Wolf's hair and laughing, and Yuuri bristled slightly as he noticed that Wolfram seemed to be enjoying all of the attention. Wasn't he here as a bodyguard?

"Eh?" Satou returned. "That's a strange name. Is she foreign?"

"Hm?" Yuuri's eyes darted back to his classmate. What a dumbass. Couldn't he tell just by looking at Wolfram? It's not like a whole lot of Japanese people were blonde with huge, green eyes. "Yeah." He didn't feel like giving Satou any further explanation.

"Oh, I could've sworn she worked at that cute little maid cafe downtown." Satou got up and sauntered over to Wolfram, and the hairs on Yuuri's arms stood up. "Hey, cutie."

_Ugh_. He was such a creep! What had been the point of asking for Wolfram's name if he wasn't even going to use it? He was kind of known for being _that _kid, but it was pissing Yuuri off more than normal.

He watched as Wolfram glanced up and narrowed his eyes. "Cutie?"

Satou ignored it. "Shibuya said you're a foreigner, but you work at the maid cafe downtown, don't you?" He winked and added with a whisper, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Wolfram straightened up haughtily. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. Maids don't work at cafes."

A couple of the girls giggled. "He's talking about a cosplay cafe, Wolfie-chan."

Wolfram's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Cosplay?"

The girl who had been playing with his hair, Hara Miu, dropped her mouth open in surprise. "You've never heard of cosplay?"

"Satou just said he was a foreigner," another girl piped up.

"Ah, right." Hara smiled at him sweetly. "Cosplay is where you dress up in costume and pretend to be a character from an anime or something. In Japan, we have lots of different themed cosplay cafes, where the waitresses dress up as maids, and nekomimi, and little sisters, and things like that."

Part of her definition was lost on Wolfram, thanks to words like 'anime' and 'nekomimi,' but he turned to Yuuri in curiosity. "Yuuri, do you like maid cafes?"

"Eh?!" Yuuri's face turned bright red. It was bad enough seeing Wolfram in a sailor fuku, but in maid cosplay? That sounded way too dangerous. "I've never been to one."

But Wolfram noticed how embarrassed Yuuri seemed at the thought, and he smirked like he was planning something. "Take me after school."

"Are you kidding me?!" the double black burst out. "No way! You'll get all kinds of crazy ideas! Or worse, accuse me of flirting with the maids and get all possessive!" He had forgotten that the rest of the class was listening.

Satou scowled. "Please don't tell me you're dating _Shibuya_?" he asked Wolfram incredulously, as if he couldn't believe someone of that league would stoop so low.

"Yuuri is my fiancé," Wolfram said proudly. Satou gaped for a moment and then went back to his own desk in disgust, while all of the girls squealed and began to uproar.

Questions flew at him from all directions. "What? You're already engaged? Is it an arranged marriage? Ah, that's so _cute_!"

"No, Yuuri asked for my hand himself," Wolfram went on. He could talk about this subject for hours. It had been humiliating at the time, but nothing made him happier now than reliving the moment when Yuuri had struck his cheek. "But both of our families were very pleased..."

"Wow, I never thought he was such a romantic!"

Yuuri sank down in his seat, burying his face in his hands. This was going to be a long, _long_ day.

* * *

"Mother, I'm home!"

There was something wrong about the fact that _Wolfram_ was the first one of them to call that out, Yuuri thought to himself as they came in the front door.

Miko rushed over immediately. "Welcome home! How did you like Yuu-chan's school?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, well, everyone was very friendly," Wolfram replied, but it was clear that his mind was on something else.

"Oh? Did anything happen?"

"Yuuri won't take me to a maid cafe."

There it was. Yuuri stiffened up as Miko gasped and began to reprimand him. "Yuu-chan! Maid cafes are wonderful! I worked at one when I was in high school, you know. Not because my family needed the money, just because I loved the fact that I could cosplay for work. The environment is so sweet and innocent and everything there is cute! How could you deny Wolfie-chan the chance to see one while he's on Earth?"

"Hey, it's for my own safety!" Yuuri protested. "You haven't seen this guy when he gets jealous; he thinks I flirt with anything that moves! I'll be physically harmed if I take him to a cafe full of cute girls!"

Miko giggled. "You're so silly, Yuu-chan. I can't believe that Wolfie-chan would do anything to hurt you."

"Mother's right, that's ridiculous," Wolfram chimed in, earning himself a glare from his fiancé.

"Right, like you aren't the biggest tsundere I've ever met," Yuuri muttered.

"Tsundere?"

Although the last bit of the conversation was lost on Miko's ears, she didn't give Yuuri a chance to explain the word. "Don't worry, Wolfie-chan, I have the perfect solution!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Follow me."

Yuuri watched with relief as his mother pulled his fiancé away. "I'm going to be in the kitchen for a while, okay Mom?"

"Sure thing, Yuu-chan! Just make sure you clean up after!"

She'd probably understood what his intentions were right away, since Yuuri never wasted time in the kitchen. Cooking just didn't interest him. But whether he wanted to or not, Wolfram had kind of forced him to try and make chocolates for White Day. Now that everyone in his school knew they were engaged, it would look really bad if he didn't give him anything. Hell, people were already asking why Yuuri still had the second button on his Gakuran.

* * *

Yuuri was in the kitchen until dinnertime. Try as he might, he just didn't have a knack for this kind of thing. He was starting to realize it was extremely lucky that the Maou had maids to cook for him, since he doubted Wolfram would be much better at this than he was.

The meal passed quietly, and for some reason, Wolfram excused himself before anyone else.

"Yuu-chan, would you help me clean up in the kitchen?" Miko asked quickly.

"Oh, uh, sure, Mom." He hadn't gotten the chance to do it before dinner, and he felt rather guilty about that. "I'll meet you upstairs, Wolfram!" he called out as he followed after her.

"How'd your chocolates turn out, Yuu-chan?" Miko asked excitedly once they were alone. "I'm sorry Mommy wasn't able to help you."

Yuuri let out a sigh. "I think they taste okay, but they look terrible. They aren't pretty at all like the ones you make us on Valentine's Day." He showed her the ugly, brown lumps that he'd created. "I tried using the molds, but...I don't know what happened."

"Oh, Yuu-chan!" Miko gasped, pulling him into a huge hug. "Wolfram is going to love those!"

Yuuri furrowed his eyes together at the response, looking extremely skeptical. "I really doubt that. I think I should just go buy some at the convenience store."

"What? No!" Miko stated firmly. "Yuu-chan, the important thing about White Day is that the chocolate comes from your heart! Why, everyone knows most boys can't cook. Unless you're an extremely rare and exotic male specimen, your chocolate is bound to turn out ugly."

Yuuri frowned. For a pep talk, this sure was depressing.

"But that's way better than cheating and buying some flashy candy at a convenience store," Miko went on, "because this chocolate is filled with your love, and that's what Wolfram wants most of all! Besides, if you put it in a cute little gift box and tie a bow around it, he won't realize it's ugly right away!"

"...um...thanks, Mom."

"No problem, Yuu-chan!" She had another twinkle in her eyes. "By the way, did you know Shouri is going to a party tonight?"

"...no, why?" So far all of this talking had just made Yuuri extremely bewildered.

"No reason!" Miko giggled. "But your father and I are going out, too, so you and Wolfram will be all alone." She winked at him.

"Eh?!" Yuuri burst out, feeling slightly panicky. "Does Wolf know that?!"

"Of course, silly! He's waiting for you up in your room right now!" Miko ruffled his hair. "Don't be too rough on him, Yuu-chan. Wolfram's not a dirty baseball boy like you."

"He's a soldier!" Yuuri cried out in disbelief. "And I have no intention of—"

Miko put on her best pout. "It would be so nice to have another cute baby around here," she interrupted.

Yuuri stumbled out of the kitchen, feeling a little lightheaded. He was starting to really wish that Shouri and Wolfram had never opened their big mouths the night before.

* * *

"Wolfram?" Yuuri whispered as he tentatively entered his room. "I don't know what my mom said to you, but—"

"Welcome home, Master."

Yuuri's eyes widened into saucers and he stopped dead in his tracks. Wolfram was dressed up in a black and white maid cosplay, with tons of ruffles and a cute little headband to boot.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?!" he sputtered, cheeks darkening in color as he flailed about. "Where did you get that?! T-take it off right now!"

Wolfram raised his eyebrows and smirked, already dropping the sweet and innocent act. "You already want me to strip? Well, that was fast." He reached a hand behind him to pull the zipper down his back.

"No!" Yuuri frantically jumped after him. He struggled to get a hold of Wolfram's hands and prevent him from going any farther, accidentally knocking him down onto his bed in the process.

"Wow, Yuuri, I would've borrowed one of the maid's uniforms back at the castle a lot sooner if I knew this was how you'd react," Wolfram teased him softly.

Yuuri's cheeks turned even redder as he realized how this looked. "I-I wasn't trying to..."

Yuuri attempted to get up, but Wolfram used this opportunity to get on top of him. He grabbed Yuuri by the chin and pulled his face upwards, brushing their lips together. Yuuri's heart was racing and his breath felt hot against Wolfram's skin.

"You'd be a terrible maid," Yuuri whispered.

Wolfram looked surprised. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"You'd constantly try to seduce me," Yuuri groaned, "and no cleaning would get done."

Wolfram laughed softly. "But, Master, you're the one who told me to take my uniform off and pushed me down...," he pointed out in that falsely sweet voice again. "So tell me, what do you want me to do to you?"

Yuuri trembled underneath him. "W-Wolfram, I feel really weird doing this here," he protested.

"Why? Mother said she'd give us some time alone..."

"Yeah, but I feel like she's going to ask—_ah!"_

Wolfram's lips were moving down his neck, while his fingers began to unbutton Yuuri's Gakuran.

"W-wait!" Yuuri burst out suddenly, and Wolfram actually stopped in surprise. His hands flew to the second button on his uniform, and with a little bit of effort, he yanked it off and placed it into Wolfram's hand, closing his fiancé's fingers around it.

"Yuuri, what's this for?" he asked in confusion.

"I-it's the button closest to my heart," Yuuri explained, unable to meet his eyes. "In Japan, that counts as a...a love confession."

The last couple words were whispered quietly, but Wolfram caught them all.

"Yuuri...," he mumbled, gazing down at him softly. He clutched the button tightly, as if it was something precious, and his heart felt like it was going to burst.

"I...I made you chocolates, too, for tomorrow," Yuuri added sheepishly. "You kind of gave me no choice, you know, telling everyone we're engaged..."

Wolfram grabbed him again, pressing heated kisses against his lips. "You didn't have a choice anyways," he said smugly. "You love me."

Yuuri's eyes were half-closed as he kissed Wolfram back."They look terrible," he muttered.

His entire body felt weak and feverish pressed against the other boy's like that, so it was to his delight that Wolfram's hands picked up the task he'd almost forgotten about, stripping Yuuri out of his clothes.

"That's okay," Wolfram said reassuringly, and Yuuri felt some of his anxiety melt away. "As long as I get to eat them off you."

"Wh-what?! Hey! _W-Wolfram!_"


End file.
